Naruto: The Steel Wolf of Konoha
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: Naruto is raised bye ANBU and he takes a liking to canines. He is the true Master of the White Fang and its brother The Black Fang. Naruto x Fem Haku.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Steel Wolf of Konoha.**

Chapter 1: A Different beginning.

After the Kyuubi attack on Konoha people would expect a village council to be focusing on rebuilding or helping the family's of dead shinobi. That is not the case because currently the entire shinobi and civilian council is gathered discussing a certain blonde haired Jinchuriki. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime was forced to take the seat again after the Yondaime died in battle, he said "People of the council this is Naruto Uzumaki the boy who Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside of, I have decided after much deliberation and council from you all to place him into the care of the ANBU black ops" their was an uproar of people threatening the Sandaime and many shouts of "Kill the Beast".

This was all silenced by the booming voice of none other than Hiashi Hyuuga "You Insolent pests, would you refrain from trying to kill the Yondaime's son" the entire council was shocked speechless and Hiruzen sighed then said "I was hoping to keep this a secret but yes this is the son of Minato and Kushina, their union and her pregnancy were kept secret but it seems Hiashi was the only one to spot the obvious". The entire council looked at the baby and mentally slapped themselves, sun-kissed blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes were not a common trait in this village. Yet some already knew this, such as Kakashi Hatake who was on guard duty in a corner, he thought 'Fools were so blinded by rage they missed the obvious'. Hiruzen saw the council would take a while to recover and he took advantage of this "Well seeing as there are no further arguments I will have Kakashi take young Naruto now. Kakashi took Naruto from Hiruzens hands then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In ANBU headquarters Yugao and Yamato were playing a game of shogi and Yamato was winning...again. Then table was suddenly in a hundred pieces and one could hear the subtle chink of a sword being sheathed as Yugao smirked and said "Well I guess it's a tie". Before Yamato could retaliate Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke holding a small bundle in his arms. Yugao looked at the bundle with a confused look, Kakashi opened the bundle to show a giggling and gurgling Naruto. Yugao's maternal insticts turned on and within a fraction of a second she was holding the baby but was supporting the bottom with her left arm, she looked at Kakashi with fury in her eyes "Kakashi who the hell did you knock up". Kakashi started the wave his arms in front of him furiously as he said "No that kid is the Jinchuriki for Kyuubi, we are taking care of him". Kakashi relaxed when he saw Yugao smile down at the baby as it giggled and gurgled, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a confused Yugao and Yamato.

An hour later Kakashi appeared in his room in the ANBU headquarters and set down a lot of boxes. At that moment Yamato walked in carrying Naruto, Yamato looked at Kakashi with a grin as the cyclops tried to construct a crib. Yugao stepped in behind Yamato as Kakashi finished constructing the thing then set it against the wall. Kakashi was so focused on the task at hand he didn't notice his two subordinates looking at him. After about 3 minutes Kakashi finally finished their was a Blue crib filled with a bunch of dog themed baby toys. and a mobile which had a Toad, a Snake, and a Slug. Yugao giggled slightly and Kakashi looked at her and asked "Did I mess anything up" Yugao giggled again as Yamato set Naruto in the crib, the baby instantly latched onto a rotweiler Blushie about the same size as him and started to wrestle with it. Yugao felt the urge to giggle again but answered Kakashi first "Yes you did good, I will get him food and stuff since you will probably just buy a bunch of regular milk. Kakashi and Yamato looked at her with confused expressions and Yamato said "Their's more than just chocolate milk?" Kakashi nodded agreeing with that question. Yugao sighed heavily as she left mumbling about stupid guys.

**Time Skip 6 Years **

Naruto woke up in his room wich was actually a modified weapons room which used to hold all the weapons for ANBU but when storage scrolls went into mass production the room was pretty much pointless. He groggily rose up and slipped on his Black pants and Grey shirt that had a cartoon dog on it. The Blonde walked toward the mess hall dragging his feet, when he stepped in the room streamers went of and cheering was heard. Naruto opened his eyes fully after remembering "Happy BIrthday Naruto" his thought was vocalized by the entire room he could see Yugao,Yamato, Anko, Ibiki, and best of all.."Dad!" Naruto ran up and hugged Kakashi who got back from a long mission during the night. Kakashi eye smiled at the blonde before hugging him back and said "Happy Birthday Naruto".

After Naruto calmed down Kakashi handed him a box and eye smiled as the boy tore through it. When he saw what was in it he grinned widely as he pulled out an ANBU uniform specially made for his size, he then saw something else was in the box and lifted it up and a face splitting grin formed, it was an ANBU mask that had a snarling Wolf face on it. Naruto put the mask on and noticed he couldn't see then Kakashi laughed before he said "Focus some chakra into the mask" Naruto did so and instantly he could see like the mask was not even their anymore Naruto cheered "Thanks Dad". Naruto took the mask of and carefully layed it on his new gear since no ANBU wore their masks in here. Yugao then walked up and handed him a scroll which had the Kanji for 'Wind' on it and she said "This scroll has the basics for wind chakra and some D to C Rank Jutsu in it. Naruto hugged the women while saying "Thanks Auntie".

Yugao stepped back and Yamato stepped forward carrying a Wooden Box with intricate designs all over it. Naruto opened it and saw about 20 shuriken and 5 Kunai, they were all a deep onyx colour which Naruto knew meant they were ANBU issue and could conduct chakra. Naruto hugged the man and smiled "Thanks Uncle" next Anko stepped forward and handed Naruto a tightly wound spool of Ninja wire and handed it to Naruto and said "Do me a favour and Castrate some Bandits with this will ya" Many in the room sweat dropped and Naruto smiled "Sure thing Crazy Snake Lady" surprisingly Anko didn't even seem fazed by that. Kakashi leaned down and whispered to Naruto was Castrate meant and he paled a deathly white but was shocked out of it by Kakashi "Okay Naruto you real Ninja Training starts today okay?" Naruto nodded eagerly as he went to change into his new clothes.

**Time Skip 6 years**

The students of the current graduating class were all chatting waiting for their sensei when the door started to open and everyone quieted down expecting their sensei to walk in when it was actually a boy with blonde hair wearing an ANBU uniform and has an ANBU mask of a snarling wolf, he had a sword sheath built into a strange gauntlet on his left arm with the handle on his wrist. They all saw the blonde hair and were wondering who this was, they saw a leaf village headband tied to his right bicep. The first to speech up was Sakura "Who are you?" The boy turned to her and said "I'm your new classmate" his voice held a cheerful nature but was also commanding. Kiba smirked before saying "Good it turns out to be some wannabe ANBU" Naruto's shoulders tensed slightly as the eyes on the mask started to glow blue and the boy said "I was raised by my father who has trained me and I will be your classmate, The reason I am wearing this equipment is because it is more practical than any other people's clothes in this room save the Aburame" the entire class was quiet before Ino and Sakura both yelled "**ARE YOU SAYING OUR CLOTHS LOOK BAD!**" the boy simply shrugged before saying "Not at all actually I dare say those clothes make you look rather attractive, they just aren't practical" the girls both blushed at the comment and forgot why they were mad. Sasuke looked at the boy and said "So you got a name" the boy shrugged before saying "Naruto" Sasuke nodded then went back to brooding as Naruto sat beside him and pulled the short sword from his gauntlet and started to polish it.

A few minutes later Iruka stepped in the room and all the chatting (mostly of it about Naruto) stopped and the class looked forward. Iruka was informed of the addition and seeing as no one was complaining he would give them the only slightly boring version of the graduation speech. Naruto looked up when Iruka finished the speech and started Team assignments "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura cheered while Sasuke was secretly devastated about being with the Banshee and he didn't mind Naruto since he seemed serious enough. The rest of the teams were called then picked up by their Jonin Sensei, after 5 minutes of waiting Naruto was starting to wonder who their Jonin Sensei was. He got his answer after another 25 minutes when Kakashi showed up, Kakashi would usually be 2 to 3 hours late but when it involved his surrogate son he was only half an hour. Sakura seemed angry but not hardly enough to explode. Sasuke shrugged while Naruto said "Hey Dad" both Sakura and Sasuke looked at their sensei questioningly and Kakashi nodded before saying "Surprise".

The Team was lead to a training ground where Kakashi sat down on a log and motioned for them to sit he then said "Okay I want you to introduce yourselves and tell us stuff like your name your likes and dislikes, maybe even your dream" Naruto decided to go first "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Dogs and training, I dislike Foxes and People who judge people without sound reasoning, my hobbies are training and reading, my dream is to be the ANBU Commander like my dad used to be". Kakashi eye smiled while both Sasuke and Sakura were floored by the information and Sakura spoke up "Sensei were you really ANBU Commander?" Kakashi nodded while Sasuke secretly gained some more respect for this man, sure Itachi was an ANBU Captain but their Sensei was the Commander. Kakashi pointed to Sakura signifying it was her turn, Sakura said "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" she began to giggle furiously and looked at Sasuke but all three men noticed she glanced at Naruto,"my dislikes are Ino-Pig and Bullies, my dream is to..." She giggled again and all three boys sighed. Kakashi pointed to Sasuke who said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything and I hate almost everything, My dream is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I want to kill a certain someone" Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked "Who?" Sasuke glared at Naruto and said "My brother Itachi" Naruto nodded before he took a thinking pose and said "Want some help" Sasuke scoffed before saying "As if you could help and only I can kill Itachi, anyway why would you want to?" Naruto smiled behind his mask and said "How about we spar and you can see how good i am, also Itachi disgraced ANBU so I want to help in any way to kill him, have you ever though he wouldn't have any ally's don't worry you can have your brother I just want to help" Sasuke seemed shocked before saying "Okay let's spar if i think your strong enough we will both defeat my brother and whatever flunkies he has" Naruto nodded as he looked at Kakashi who nodded.

The two boy's where standing at different ends of the training field and Kakashi was referee "Ready...FIGHT!" Sasuke slipped into a taijutsu stance and Naruto smirked under his mask "You use the intercepting fist style same as my dad, try moving your left arm an inch to the right and put more weight on your back leg" Sasuke then just noticed his slip up and cursed while discreetly correcting his stance. Naruto entered into a strange stance which Sasuke had never seen before he was crouched low to the ground had his left hand extended while his right arm was behind his back. Both boy's rushed forward and exchanged blow's, Sasuke started with a sweep kick which Naruto caught then punched forward into Sasuke's stomach, Sasuke bent back and his foot came loose causing him to fall back, Sasuke fell into a hand stand and performed back flips until he was a good distance, he flashed through hand signs **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **Naruto slashed through his own hand signs **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough **the two jutsu met and instead of fighting each other combined then exploded back on both boys sending both flying into tree's. Sasuke looked at the Blonde and while angry that someone was even with him knew they could learn from each other and for some reason having an ally made him feel almost happy.

After the spar both boy's met in the middle and shook hands Naruto said "Deal" Sasuke nodded and smirked "Deal" Naruto looked at Sakura who seemed down and he said "Oi Pinky come over here" Sakura looked up happy and ran over resting her hand on the other boy's, Kakashi walked up and said "Congratulations your now officially Genin" Sakura looked confused before Kakashi spoke "I was supposed to give you another test to see if you could work as a team but you have already shown that so it's official, meet me here tomorrow at 7 am for training". The three Genin smiled then went their separate ways.

The next morning Sasuke was woken up by a knocking at his front door, he looked at his clock and it showed it was 5 am he groaned as he got up and slipped into his usual attire and answered the door. To his surprise it was Naruto and he was carrying what looked like a lunch box "What do you want" Sasuke asked and Naruto seemed to perk up and answered "Well let's get some training in" Sasuke actually smiled a little knowing his ally was so serous, he lead Naruto to the back yard and they both sat down after Sasuke retrieved a scroll from his family vault. Naruto opened the box to reveal two Bento and a scroll, He handed Sasuke the Bento and the Uchiha looked at the blonde suspiciously and Naruto said "My Aunt Yugao made these for us" Sasuke accepted the answer and dug into the delicious meal. When both finished Sasuke had a questioning look on his face and said "Why is you last name different from your dad's?" Naruto seemed to tense up slightly before answering.

"He's not my Dad I just call him that because he treats me like his son, everyone in ANBU is like family I lost my entire family during the Kyuubi attack...well i guess those loneliest find each other" Naruto chuckled and Sasuke could sense the deppression and said "If you don't mind, who were your parents" Naruto took of his mask to reveal an angular face with sharp Blue eyes trained for battle he also had three strange whisker marks on each cheek "My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was...Minato Namikaze" Sasuke just sat their shocked and began to put the pieces together the Yondaime had Blonde hair and Blue eyes two traits very rare in this village and he finally said "Well it looks like we both have big shoe's to fill" Naruto laughed cheerfully and pulled out the scroll, he then said "So you learn my jutsu, I learn your's?" Sasuke nodded with a small smile as the boy's practiced until it was 7 am. The two set out to their training ground planning to arrive the same time as Kakashi.

When the two boy's arrived they saw a fuming Pinkette who was quickly silenced when she saw Naruto's face and instantly fell in love, seeing the dazed look in her eyes he quickly realized his mask was still of and in the blink of an eye it was back on his face. At that moment Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and eye smiled at the team "Good morning team, Naruto could you give gravity seals to your team mates" Naruto nodded and motioned for Sasuke to put out his wrist, Naruto pulled out a seal tag and placed it on the wrist "Sasuke focus chakra into the tag" Sasuke did as he was told and felt a tingling in his wrist. The paper disintegrated to show the seal now on his wrist, Naruto did the same thing with Sakura before flashing through hand signs **Ninja Art: Gravity Seal **Sasuke and Sakura felt they weighed double what they usually did and Sakura was angry "How come Naruto doesn't get one" Naruto pulled back his sleeve to reveal a tag on his wrist with the number 3 on it. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their wrists and saw theirs had the number 2, Sasuke then had a frustrated look "Did you have those activated when we fought "Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yes"

Sasuke scowled as he became accustomed to the weight and started to jog around and began to go through Taijutsu Kata, Sakura could barely move so Naruto turned hers down to 1.5. The girl started to do the same but all three men noticed she knew only Academy Taijutsu which would not do. Kakashi started to teach Sakura a Taijutsu style he copied from Yugao, this style was for Kunoichi is utilized the better flexibility and smaller frames of a women to the advantage. Sakura was always a fast learner and she soon had all the Kata down pat, the hard part was when it was time for sparing. The entire time Naruto and Sasuke were doing tree climbing, which Sasuke was just now discovering to be very difficult, thankfully every time he fell from a dangerous height he used a burst of wind chakra to cushion himself. Bye Lunchtime the entire team was on the verge of chakra exhaustion and Kakashi decided that Sakura needed better ninja gear. The three went to Kakashi's personal favorite shop which was the place he had Naruto's masks and suits made. After a long time Sakura finally decided on long baggy black pants and a forest green vest untop of a Pink long-sleeved shirt. Sasuke decided to get Black shirt and shorts with silver wrappings on his legs after a taunt from Naruto. It was time for the team to split for the day and they all went back to their respective homes.

After a month of practice and about 15 D-rank missions the team was once again in the Mission room waiting for an assignment. Kakashi spoke up "I would like to recommend my team for a C-Rank mission, Everyone has shown significant improvement over the last month Sakura improved the most" Naruto patted Sakura on the back as she blushed furiously from the attention, Sasuke even nodded to her in recognition. The Sandaime pulled out a scroll with a smile "Escort duty: A man who has come to Konoha to secure delivery of materials need's you to escort him back to wave country and oversee construction of the bridge." Kakashi looked at the team who all nodded, Naruto pulled out two scrolls containing supplies for a two week mission. Hiruzen called the client in, a tall old man reeking of alcohol walked in and looked at the ninja "Nice they look young but kinda scary" Kakashi looked at his team and the four ninja walked with the man to the south gate.

They had left the village 2 hours ago, Naruto and Sasuke were both reading books on the specifics of elemental manipulation and Kakashi read his Icha-Icha Paradise. Sakura was surprisingly twirling a kunai on her finger and was bored, early on in her training she found she had a knack for trap's and weapons. Kakashi expanded on this and the girl was now even with Sasuke in aim but he still beat her out in power while Naruto beat them in both. Naruto and Sasuke both put their Book's away when they saw a puddle. Sakura knew the signal for ambush and all three released their gravity seals. two figures burst from the bushes and rushed Tazuna. they didn't get two feet before one was stopped by a tanto and the other was stopped by two kunai aimed at his face. Sasuke jumped in the air and threw shuriken and Kunai at the chain which attached it to the tree. Naruto performed a spin kick to his opponents face while Sakura launched a chakra charged punch into his chest. The man was about to strike back when a Metal gauntlet blocked his claw. He used the but of his sword to knock the man unconscious. All three reactivated their seals. All three now had the number three on their wrist seeing as that was the max for one seal.

Naruto used the Ninja wire from Anko to tie the men up. He was told that any chakra released from the captives would make the wire tighter and the Wire would absorb it then turn it to chakra strings to reinforce itself. The two woke up groggily to see a terrifying sight. A snarling wolf with glowing blue eyes, they both jumped and tried to use an escape jutsu. The wire tightened and they saw the wire glow slightly blue, Naruto stepped back and drew his sword from the gauntlet before placing it at ones neck. Both men were sweating and Naruto spoke in a deep serious tone "Why are you here, and who hired you". The one with the sword to his through spoke up "We were sent here for the old man, we don't know who hired us the boss just told us to kill him". Naruto looked at Tazuna who sighed before he said "His name is Gato, he has a vice hold on our nation. Without the bridge we will eventually all starve or be killed by his thug's, but if I finish the bridge we will be free from his grasp" Naruto nodded before speaking "Guy's this is now a B to A-Rank mission depending on who else is sent after us, if you want to go back simply say so" Nobody spoke and Naruto grinned under his mask before going back to the two men, he saw the wires were now cutting into them and were heavy with chakra. Naruto used the chakra in the wire to make chakra strings which wrapped tightly around the mens...little friends. Both men squealed slightly as Naruto spoke "If you do not tell us who your boss is I will neuter you both". The two nodded furiously before one spoke "Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi and Naruto both had wide eyes at this information. Naruto looked at Kakashi who smiled behind his mask and said "Well this just got fun".

The team messaged ANBU to pick up their hostages before setting of, after an hour or two they were finally in the land of Waves. When they were almost to Tazuna's home they decided to rest in a clearing. Naruto and Sasuke heard a rustling and both got ready silently releasing their weights. A sword came flying out of the woods ready to decapitate. It was stopped by Naruto using his sword and Gauntlet and Sasuke used two Kunai. The boy's feet were actually dug into the ground slightly which showed how powerful the throw was. A figure appeared on the water and a chakra string appeared on the hilt of the sword making it fly into the mans waiting hand. Kakashi released his gravity seals and Naruto tossed him White Fang, The sword glowed white with chakra as Naruto unsealed his spare sword and placed it in his gauntlet. Zabuza looked at the blade with excitement "Is that the White Fang, that blade is as famous as any one of the seven swords. This should be fun" Kakashi dashed forward knowing he should end this quickly he uncovered his sharingan. The two men were trading blows, what the White fang lacked in strength it made up for in usability and an extending chakra blade. Kakashi having never dulled in his training was winning the battle over Zabuza who had dulled over the year's. Kakashi was about to deliver a crippling shot to Zabuza's arm when two ice senbon stopped his attack. Zabuza took this moment too jump back and recover, Haku appeared and Kakashi spoke "Sasuke, Sakura guard Tazuna. Naruto help me" Naruto flashed through hand seals and both teammates saw seals on both wrists and ankles glow. Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to his father. Kakashi handed the white Fang to Naruto who gave his father the Backup sword. Haku and Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the water surface.

Haku could not believe this boy was pushing her so far, His blade kept changing, first it was a large cleaver blade. Then a second later it was a longsword, Haku was using all her speed to keep up. Meanwhile Zabuza and Kakashi who could,nt see the battle where clashing and talking, Zabuza said "that boy may be fast but Haku is stronger than most Jonin" Kakashi chuckled witch unnerved Zabuza "He is the true wielder of the White Fang, or as he calls THEM 'The Twin Fangs' I know it's not that creative but he can turn that weapon into a thousand different types of sword most he actually invented himself" Zabuza was very Nervous since that meant that sword was much like one of the seven but he noticed Kakashi was specific about only blades so no shields or hammers. Haku dodged a stab but had to create a small ice mirror to protect from the long Katana that formed. She jumped back many times before flashing through hand seals **Hidden Justu: Demonic Ice Mirrors. **Dozens of mirrors formed around Naruto and he was interested to see what this Jutsu did. Haku walked into one mirror and appeared in them all. Naruto could see her just barely going from Mirror to Mirror travelling at ridiculous speeds every time he had to deflect the senbon. He decided to use a new move he was working on, Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed another short sword this one was an exact remake of the White fang with a small modification. Naruto focused chakra into the sword and it glowed black Naruto then placed the hilts but to but and clicked them together. Instantly the two blades turned silver and Naruto smirked before saying **Kenjutsu Art: Dusk Strike **Naruto disappeared in a flash of Silver and reappeared in the same spot. For a second nothing happened then all the mirrors burst into small sliced up blocks. Haku was thankful for the safety on her Jutsu that caused any broken mirror to instantly reject her. They were both out of Chakra from their strangest Jutsu. Both Ran to land and Naruto dropped the blade, both shinobi ran forward at high speeds and threw their fists into each other's masks. Both landed and smashed the others masks, for a second both were lost in the others eyes.

Both saw the same thing and thought 'She/He is just like me' they collapsed to the ground but Naruto having his ungodly stamina recovered first and noticed a large sword gash on her stomach. Naruto felt for chakra signatures and knew his dad was using Lightning Blade and he also sensed the Nin-Dogs holding down Zabuza. Naruto noticed Haku felt that Zabuza was in trouble and she tried to move but Naruto held her gently as she tried to save her master. She stabbed Senbon deep into him and sent lightning chakra into his system. Naruto knew if she tried to save him she would die, After Zabuza's blood curdling scream echoed out she went limp and fell into Naruto's embrace she sobbed into his jacket not even caring about anything. That was the scream of a man dying and she knew it. Kakashi saw what was going on and left his surrogate son to it. Naruto cradled the girl he was holding as she sobbed into his chest softly and he carefully took of his chest plate so she would not be crying into cold steel she grabbed his shirt and sobbed until she could cry no more. Haku looked up at Naruto and asked "Please Kill me I have nothing to live for" Naruto felt tears in his eyes knowing she just lost her only precious person. He looked at the girl and she looked at him their eyes met and they could see into each others soul both saw the loneliness and sorrow in each other. Nobody knew that Naruto always cried himself to sleep at night he wanted his mom and dad, sure Kakashi and all the other ANBU were nice to him but none of them gave him the unconditional love of a parent which he always wanted. Naruto saw Haku had experienced great pain and both saw themselves in the other, Naruto looked at Haku with a caring smile "Please find something else to live for" Haku nodded slightly before burying her face in his chest and mumbled "I think I already have". Both teens fell asleep from exhaustion in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The start of a Relationship and Training.**

Naruto woke up feeling like his body had been mauled by twenty or so pitbulls...maybe thirty. The blonde opened his eyes to see the angelic face of Haku laying next to him and thought 'Okay Naruto calm down, You know your safe and in a bed with Haku, She seemes to be smiling so that's good'. Naruto was broken out of his thought's when Haku opened her Chocolate brown orbs, they where filled with such innocence but held a deeper layer of sadness, Naruto saw something else but did,nt know what it meant. The blonde remembered the same look in the eyes of Aunt Yugao when he met her boyfriend Hayate. Naruto was surprised when he felt soft lips pressing against his, Naruto knew it was Haku and not knowing why he felt the need to kiss back and did so. Soon the two were in a heated make-out session barely having time to come up for breath. Naruto was at a loss for words, this felt..."Wow". Naruto mentally slapped himself at the simple word he used but Haku smiled cutely at him before snuggling into his chest. Naruto heard her sobbing gently and was confused,"Whats's wrong, did I do something to hurt you". The girl looked up and into Naruto's eyes she began to speech.

"When I was a small child, I lived a happy life with my mother and father. We were not a wealthy family but we got bye, Father was a farmer so it was hard living in Kiri where the weather was so cold. One day I discovered I could control water and ice very easily and began to play with it. My mother saw me and quickly stopped me saying i should never do that again, sadly she was to late. My father had already seen me. The next day he showed up with a mob of villagers, My Mom was killed first then my father stepped toward me holding a rusty Katana. He had tears streaming down his eyes and was about to kill me when..." Haku began to tear up and snuggle deeper into Naruto and he rubbed her back to calm her. Haku continued "I used my Kekkai Genkai to kill him and the mob". Naruto kissed the girl softly on the forehead before speaking "since the day i was born, I was alone. I had a large group who were like family and they all liked me but none of them could give my the unconditional love of a parent. While they were the best in the village, somedays I would go out and when people saw me they would drag me into a corner and beat me to near death until one of my friends killed them, Everyone think's I'm fine, I have people I care for but nobody I can actually love without fear of them abandoning me". Naruto kept a warm face toward Haku the whole time, letting a single tear drop. Haku looked at the boy caringly "Why did they treat you like that" Naruto seemed to cringe lightly but he felt Haku's warm lips on his giving him a small loving kiss before he spoke "12 years ago the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune, While he did not kill it the monster was defeated. The way he did this was sealing the monster inside a small child. He would never take away the child of another and their was only one person he trusted to hold this burden...His own son" Haku gasped still wondering what Naruto had to do with this. Naruto continued "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The son of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage". Haku gasped while thinking it over and asked "What about your mother" Naruto let many tears fall as he spoke "She died after child birth".

Naruto let the tears fall in full now and nuzzled into Haku's shoulder. Haku held the boy tight and let him cry, while she cried for a month after what happened to her parents it seemed he had never gotten to cry. Haku whispered into his ear "I-I Love you Naruto". She felt Naruto stiffen which worried her, he looked at her eyes seeing no deciept and finally the last wall broke. The lonely child with nobody to love was set free and Naruto let a waterfall of tears come forth. When he finished, both him and Haku kissed eachother lovingly. Naruto heard an envious sigh and feared the worse, he looked over Haku's shoulder to see his entire team and Tazuna looking at him. Sakura had stars in her eyes from the lovers, while Kakashi and Tazuna both smiled warmly at the boy. What shocked Naruto the most was Sasuke who was not brooding or smirking but smiling happily like a friend. Naruto was happy but he felt a breeze sweep under the blanket and found out he was only wearing his boxers, Naruto looked at Haku and while her stomach and lower legs were bandaged she was only in her Bra and Panties. Naruto lost concious and his dreamy thoughts were 'Silver and Lacy'. At that moment Tsunami walkedin with both teens washed cloths before seeing the blonde boy was unconcious while the Girl was blushing furiosly. Tsunami handed Haku a Navy Blue miniskirt and Silver top. She Layed down the Boy's Armour since the clothes that used to be under it were now pin cushions.

Naruto woke up an hour later and was still in his boxers but he noticed their was a certain heat missing and he felt...sad. Naruto stood up carefully still getting the feel of his body again, He slipped on a silver shirt and Blue Cargo shorts before activating his seals again. Naruto felt the pressure of 12 times gravity quick, he jumped out the window landing on the grass silently before starting to run through some Kata. After 10 minutes to his surprise an beautifull Girl wearing a Skin tight Silver shirt and Short blue skirt, both were doing nothing to hide her...assets. Flashes of previous events flashed through his head before he yelled "Haku-chan" He appeared next to the girl who was not surprised bye the speed and embraced her gently before looking in her eyes with a curious face "So are we..." The girl giggled before wrapping her arms around the taller blondes neck and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto knew the answer and returned the kiss in full, he wrppaed his arms arounf Haku's waist as they made out, Haku felt him lick her lips and allowed Naruto's curious tongue to explore her mouth. The two were noe french kissing deeply lost in their own world. Until a perverse gigle broke them out of their stupor, Both looked angrlly at Kakashi who was leaning in a doorway. Naruto glared at his surrogate father "Tou-san what do you want" Kakashi put on a straight face before speeching "You and Haku will infiltrate Gato's base and kill him, any money he has will be spread amongst the villagers" Naruto and Haku put on their Ninja faces before both went to gather their equipment.

Haku was leading Naruto with ninja wire wrapped loosely around his wrists. They were lead to Gato's office and Haku kicked Naruto to kiss knee's. Gato looked at the masked blonde (Naruto had spare masks) and smirked "So you captured one of the little leaf ninja, I guess we could use him as another...Example" Naruto and Haku both went into action. Naruto's hands were both free instantly, he now wore two gauntlets. In an instant he was holding both fangs in a ready position. Haku used her Senbon to take out both guards then Naruto used his swords to pin Gato to the wall, The pudgy man had already relieved himself and was now begging for his life "Please I can give you money, power, women, anything you want just don't kill me" Naruto smirked as he pulled out a Kunai, Naruto instantly stapped it into the man's crotch eliciting a squeel so high only dogs, or highly trained shinobi could hear it. Naruto smirked as he wrapped Ninja wire around the man neck and slowly decapitated the filthy little man. When the deed was done. Naruto sheathed both blades differently so the blades were pointing out like long claws from his wrists. The blades hummed with energy before both turned silver. Naruto looked at Haku who nodded, The two lovebirds spent the better part of an hour slaughtering mercenarys and freeing prisoners.

Naruto and Haku arrived back in the house covered in blood and Naruto dumped 5 scrolls on the Table "This is all the struff of value and money Gato had" Naruto had kept a scroll filled with money as payment for the mission. Both Naruto and Haku used a quick water jutsu to wash the blood of of them but still felt dirty. They went to a local hot spring that was surprisingly still open, they even had a couples bath. Naruto and Haku payed the lady who winked at Naruto and he blushed under his mask. The two stripped and Naruto finished first so he was waiting in the water. Haku stepped in, she wore a small one piece suit she bought recently, The girl stepped in, Naruto was lost in the sway of her hips and the subtle bounce of her impressive bust. Haku blushed when she noticed Naruto staring and decided to do something daring. she waled over to him and when she was a foot away crossed her arms acroos her chest and puted cutely and when she spoke she used a cute and seductive tone "What Don't I look nice". Naruto blushed furiously but finally gained his nerve he appeared behing Haku in a show of speed that surprised her and whispered into her ear "Your beauty knows no bounds...Tenshi-hime" Haku blushed furiosly knowing he had won this flirting contest.

Haku turned around and felt her boyfriends strong muscular arms wrap around her waist and was pushed into his muscular chest. Haku kissed Naruto deeply wrapping her arms around his neck. the kiss became more heated and Haku wrapped her Leg's around Naruto's waist. Naruto walked throught the water the extra weight not causing him the slightest bit of trouble. Naruto sat Hkau down on the edge of the spring and they contined to kiss. Haku felt up his muscular chest as he started squeezing her ass causing her to moan loudly. A small cugh was heard and both teen's looked in horror to see Kakshi with a brown haired girl who was pretty cute. Kakshi smirked under his mask seeing Naruto without his mask reminded him so much of his Sensei. Naruto and Haku seperated quickly before naruto mumbled "Hey Tou-san" the girl looked at Kakashi with fury in her eyes and before Kakashi could explain her was kicked in the crotch...Hard. Naruto chuckled lightly as his surrogate father fell to kiss knee's crying out "Why my own son has betrayed me" Naruto laughed as Haku giggled at the antic's of the man.

A week later Kakshi was sitting across from Naruto they would be leaving tomorrow and Haku had already retrieved her things from Gato's hideout. Kakshi looked as Haku cuddled into his sons shoulder "Okay Haku what would you wish to do when we leave" Haku smiled warmly "I would like to come with you to Konoha" Kakshi nodded knowing that was coming before he spoke "What would you do, other than the obvious" He looked at Naruto who blushed under his mask and surprisingly to Kakshi Haku spoke quickly "I would like to work at the hospital as a Med-Nin". Kakshi was happy the girl had ambitions other than Naruto. Kakshi looked into her eyes witch were as truthfull as KubiKiribocho was scary and nodded "Okay you come with us tomorrow". naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before saying "Hey dad can Haku stay with me". Kakshi looked at his son before Haku spoke "Please". Kakashi chuckled before nodding, the masked boy visibly perked up. Haku pulled of Naruto's mask and kissed him deeply, the blonde returned in full and Kakashi left the room restraining a perverted giggle.

The next morning Sakura stepped into the kitchen to see Haku sitting on the counter while Naruto made out with her. Both were feeling the other up and she could admit that she envied the two. Just as she was about to leave Sasuke showed up and said "Hey I think Kakashi has some Condums with him if you wanna take this upstairs". Naruto got an idea and smirked devilishly. He picked Haku up by her ass and walked toward the bedroom, before he stepped in he said just loudly enough for Sasuke and Sakura to hear "You know the anti-pregnancy Jutsu right?". Haku grinned happily and played along as they stepped in the room "Of course Naru-kun" The two started to make out hotly and were purposely moaning loud enough to be heard. Bye the time they came out of the room both teen's were greated by a Blushing Tsunami and Sakura, a Grinning Kakashi and Tazuna. Best of all was Sasuke who was just shocked, Kakshi said "Don't worry neither of them smell like sex" The entire room sighed in relief and Naruto pouted "Yeah go and ruin my fun".

After everyone was ready Team 7 and Haku were standing on the end of a bridge waving to the people they helped. After a teary goodbye from Inari to Sasuke they left. The entire trip was Sasuke and Kakshi reading while Naruto made out with Haku. If one looked at Sasuke he would blush every couple seconds for he was reading...Icha Icha Violence. The more action packed sequal to Icha Icha Paradise, Kakshi was proud one of his students woul carry on the legacy of strong perverts. Sakura would look at Naruto and Haku occasionally and sigh, little did she know a certain Uchiha was starting to think about her in a new light after seeing her train

**Flash Back**

Sakura had been training all day, every day while in wave. She had just mastered the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu and was proud of herself. Sasuke stumbled upon her and saw the tress surrounding her were devestated with hundreds of staps and gashes. Sasuke watched the girl fall unconcious from exaustion and carried her back to Tazuna's house. The next morning Sakura figured her Sensei had found her again and thought nothing of it.

**Flash Back End**

When they arrived at the gate they were greeted with Yugao,Hayate,Yamato, and Anko. Haku watched Naruto smile happily at them and knew who they were. Naruto's surrogate family saw the girl Naruto was holding bye the waist and she was about 4 inches shorter than him, not surprising considering Naruto was taller than most children his age. While Kakashi left with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto was bombarded by questions. They all stopped and Naruto said "One at a time". Yugao spoke up "Naruto who is this"

"My girlfriend"

Anko:"Are you...dating"

"Yes"

Yugao:"How did you meet"

"We were trying to kill eachother and fell in love the second both our masks broke"

Yamato:"Nice one kid"

"Thanks"

Hayate:"She seems to be a shinobi, will she be joining the ranks?"

Haku:"Yes i wish to become a certified Med-Nin"

Anko:"Awwwww Naruto why did you have to get a nice girl"

"Because honestly Anko I like women who won'y castrate me when I say something stupid"

Haku:"Doesnt mean I can't turn your 'not so little friend' to ice"

Yugao:"Naruto you better not have done anything innaproprite"

Anko:"I like her already"

Naruto picked Haku up bridal style before jumping away form his crazy family. Naruto arrived at the academy and walked into one of the classrooms instantly a chorus of "Hey Naruto Sensei". Haku looked at Naruto and could,nt tell if he was smirking because of the mask, Naruto said "I had daycare duty sometimes and I trained the kid's in the basics". Hinabi Hyuuga raised her hand and said "Who is she?" The distain of seeing Naruto holding the girl like this was clear in her voice. Naruto chuckled before saying "This is my girlfriend Haku". The entire female population sighed while the males looked at their sensei with new respect for getting such a hot girlfriend. Konohamaru spoke up "Nice catch Boss". Naruto heard Iruka coming and dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto appeared at his favorite restaurant and when he sat took of his mask and clipped it to his belt. Haku saw a pretty Brown haired girl come out of the question before smiling "Hey Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled as Aymae looked at Haku and smiled devilishly "So this your...Girlfriend" Ayame expected the usual blush and mask being put on but instead saw the girl pull Naruto into a deep passionate kiss that left him dazed for a second,Haku said "As a matter of fact I am". Ayame smiled widely while eyeing the girl thinking 'Okay she seems to be a tear older than Naruto nice figure cute face and is very forward with her feelings'. Ayame nodded in aproval of Naruto's girlfriend, Teuchio walked in and before he could say anything Ayame told him the situation. The old man walked over to Naruto and whispered "Nice Catch". Naruto had smiled at this, the two ordered their meals and while waiting someone unexpected showed up."Hey your Sakura's team mate...Naruto right?". Naruto tunred around to see none other than Ino Yamanaka looking at his face with hearts in her eyes. He noticed Ino's Knee's began to buckle and both blondes looked at Haku who was smiling sweetly...a little to sweetly. Ino could tell the two were together since her father taught her to be a master of body language. Ino smiled before asking "Is it true you guy's killed some A-Rank nuke-nin Zabuza...Something". Naruto layed his hand on top of Haku's and smiled softly at her and she smiled back before he answered "No Kakashi defeated Zabuza and Haku here was his apprentace". Ino looked at Haku in fear and Naruto in worry before Haku elaborated "Do not worry Naruto is the only precious person I have so I am on your side as long as he is". Ino visibly calmed down at that before walking away still dreamily thinking of those blue eyes.

Naruto after finishing his twentieth bowl of Ramen decided to show Haku her new home. Naruto brought her to a small metal bunker in the middle of the woods. If someone opened the door they would see a refular farm shed but the ANBU masks were desighned to see through the permanent seal powered Genjutsu. Naruto lead Haku to his room the whole time Naruto recieved pats on the back from every male ANBU while every female looked at Haku as if judging her worth. When Naruto walked into his room he noticed Yugao, Anko, and Yamato were standing their with develish grins the Bed was now twice as big as before and Naruto's old closet was filled with all manners of clothing ranging from short skirts to mesh body suits. Naruto saw a black dresser and when he opened it was thankful to se his clothes seeing as the closet was filled with women's clothing. He looked to see Haku recieving a small bag from Anko as the snake mistress winked and left. Yamato smirked at him and left. Lastly Yugao gave Haku a small scroll and said "Fill this out and bring it to the hospital you start training tomorrow."Naruto and Haku chaged into the Pajama's after a long day and decided to cuddle while whispering loving words into the others ear through the entire night.

The next morning both Naruto and Haku were woken up bye Naruto's alarm clock, in a flash the clock had a sword impaling it along with twenty senbon. Naruto groggily stood up and went to shower and Haku layed their. Naruto came back to get into his cloths thankfully Haku was still asleep and he quickly slipped on his cloths. He was afraid since he would be naked for about a second and hoped she was actually asleep. After he left Haku sat up and grinned widely "He has such a cute but". She hoped no one had heard her little outburst and she decided to shower to.

Naruto showed up for his usual morning training with Sasuke and he had some explaining to do. When Sasuke saw him he flashed a frindly smile that only Naruto got to see, Sasuke then took on a sereous face and said "Why did'nt you tell me you were so strong". Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry Tou-san said I only take of all the waits in an emergency". Sasuke accepted the answer before smirking "Hey can I get a 3 seal on my other wrist" Naruto nodded before doing the seal. Sasuke had trouble for about 10 minutes before he finally got the hang of it and could do his Kata at an acceptable speed. Naruto took of his gauntlets and drew both swords from them. He sealed both Gauntlets in an emergency scroll before painting the Kanji for Transport on both Swords. He focused chakra and they disapeared then reapeared in a safe in his matress. Naruto drew Blood seals which wre permanent if done right on both palms before thinking of his swords. Both blades instantly appeared in his hands and he then simply commanded them to leave using his thoughts. Naruto smiled at his achievement and pulled out something special. Naruto placed to sword crossed on his back before placing his swords in them. Naruto practiced with amking the swords switch between his hands and into the sheaths at ridiculous speeds without the smoke. Naruto finally had it down pat and decided to give Sasuke his birthday present seeing as today was the stubborn Uchiha's birthday. Naruto pulled out a Katana longer than his but still small for the average Katana with an eagle design on the sheath. The handle was an electric blue with Yellow wrappings. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and said "Happy birthday". Sasuke stopped his Katana training witch was a style he picked up from an old scroll in the Shinobi library. The sheath lay at his lower back and you opening move would finish of most opponents. Sasuke saw the blade and smiled a rare happy smile before attaching the Blade to the special belt. Naruto said "This sword is a master of lightning chakra and I can see training in this sword style has givin you a second affinity for ightning like mine has. So before you use chakra with this sword learn atleast a B-Class lightning Jutsu and Master it. Sasuke nodded as the two happily walked to the training ground.

A month later Naruto and Sasuke had both improved greatly in their sword training. Sasuke could match Naruto when the blonde used only one sword but both and he lost easily. The worst part was Naruto still only took of half his weights. Little did he know Naruto had new seal on his back with the Number 5 in it. That day when they arrived at the usual meeting ground Kakshi and Sakura were waiting. Sakura blushed looking at her team mates. Naruto jept his mask clipped to his belt unless in town or on a mission now. he wore a long vest like coat that was open to reveal his ANBU armour. The coat was Black with White swords criss scrossing the bottom of the coat. Sasuke now wore baggy Black shinobi pants with many shuriken pockets sewn into them. He wore a Black tee shirt under a Blue sleevelss vest with the uchiha symbol on the back. She was happy with her progress over the last month. She had finally mastered some interesting explosion Jutsu she had been working on and also increased her physical Capabilities to an impressive new height. Kakshi handed the Team forms before explaining "These forms are for the chuunin exams, bring them to room 201 at the academy tomorrow". Kakashi dissapeared leaving three exited Genin.

Just a note here: I would really appreciate any ideas for the story or any tips on how to improve this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The feedback I'm getting on this story is great and I have alot of Idea's for this story. I decided to put all my other storys on hold for a while and divert all my attention to making this story better. Also thanks for the reviews keep em coming.

Chapter 3: Chuunin Exams

Naruto had just finished his daily paperwork with a smile, The blonde walked out of his office patting himself on the back for getting through yet another day of paperwork. Naruto walked down the street his coat drifting behind him on an invisible breeze, A small child ran up to him with a pen and paper "Hey Hokage-Sama can I have your autograph". Naruto smiled "Of course, who should I make it out to". The young boy's eyes lit up with joy when Naruto took the pen and paper in hand "Inari, Inari Uchiha". Naruto was very confused but before he could ponder it further the sky erupted into dark red clouds.

"Uzumaki...Time to DIE!". A red chakra bolt struck the ground where Inari just was and in his place was a man with red hair tied in a ponytail, wearing what looked like Samurai armour and he had twin Katana at his waist. Naruto saw the vicious snarl and called for The twin Fangs but he looked to see empty sheaths. The man chuckled darkly looking at Naruto "The time will come where you must face me...you will not be prepared, YOU will never be prepared. For I will DESTROY everything". Haku appeared in the man's arms with a Katana under her throught "I will destoy all you care for and kill all who would support you". Suddenly the place they were in changed to an empty battlefield he saw the dead bodies of everyone from ANBU but worst of all he saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all on crucafics pleading profusely. Naruto was scared, more scared than he ever was. The man chuckled "Now I will kill them ALL". The crucafixes holding his team where burned to a crisp leaving three charred bodies, Naruto dropped to his knees and he looked at the man as he pulled the Katana slowly across Haku's watched Haku's body drop and something broke inside, he could,nt move or comprehend anything. It was like he was not alive simply their in existence.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat with tears rushing down his face, it took him a second to notice Haku was holding him and rubbing circles in his back. His senses finally kicked in and he heard her whispering "It's okay Naru-chan I'm here, You don't have to worry". Naruto held her close and stopped crying, the couple sat their Haku holding Naruto who was coming to terms with the fact that was only a dream. For twenty minutes Haku held Naruto who would shiver and Sob every now and then. At some moments he would mumble something that she could,nt understand but it did,nt matter. She was their for him and that's what mattered. Naruto felt better and eased his grip Haku pulled back and looked in his eyes, she was almost in tears from the true terror she saw in those eyes. Haku cupped the man's cheek and he looked her in the eyes, Naruto whispered "Please don't go, I don't want to be alone". Haku smiled sadly "I will never leave you Naruto-Kun because I love you and so does the rest of your family".

Haku pulled Naruto close and kissed him softy, the blonde calmed greatly and returned the loving kiss. The two broke apart and Haku smiled seeing Naruto was better "Now should,nt you get ready for the Chuunin exams?" Naruto dissapeared in the blink of an eye and Haku could hear the shower being turned on. She smiled before shispering to herself "I really do love that man". She giggled happily and waited for her turn in the shower.

After both Naruto and Haku were finished their morning routines she insisted that she walk him to the exam's he began to try and find an excuse but she quickly silenced him with a kiss to the lip's. The two decided to take this morning slowly and walked hand in hand to the Mess-Hall, Naruto and Haku sat with Yugao and Hayate. Naruto knew that Hayate stayed over the night and he did,nt want to know what his aunt was doing last night. Haku and Naruto fed eacother lovingly, Yugao not wanting to be out done bye a couple of teenagers did the same thing with Hayate. When Kakashi and Yamato stepped into the Mess-hall and saw this they both sighed, Yamato said "Hey Kakashi after the chuunin exams how about we try and find some women of our own". Kakashi only nodded and the two men sat down with the couples.

Naruto walked hand in hand with Haku to the Academy where the chuunin exams were taking place and when he got their he was surprised to see the doors had not opened yet but his team mates were. Haku saw all the foreighn Shinobi and decided to do something a little daring. She pulled Naruto's mask up and pulled down on his color into a deep sensual kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl pulling her closer while Haku wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple made out passionately not even noticing the jealous looks toward Naruto for getting such a girl.

It did,nt help that Haku was wearing a tight Ice blue Yukataka that hugged her curves. After the kiss broke of Naruto lowered his mask and Haku walked of swaying her hips. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see a boy in a black Cat suit with Purplr makeup, The boy said "Respect man, Respect". Naruto grinned behind his mask and said "You should of seen her last night, Like an animal". Kankuro had what was akin to a repectfull but stll perverted smile.

Naruto walked toward his team mates to see Sakura swooning from the show of affection while Sasuke smirked at his team mate. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Dude you really should get a girlfriend". Sasuke had an angry look on his face and turned away "I'v got someone in mind". Sakura's mood dropped significantly but she promised herself to not be to hung up on Sasuke so she pushed through it. A chuunin showed up a couple minutes later and unlocked the doors letting the Genin file into the building and to the exam room.

Naruto noticed two chuunin stading near tthe door and he asked "What are you guy's doing and one answered "Setting up a trap for anyone that's not as punctual as you guys". Naruto saw the lojic in that and kept going he was followed bye his team mates. When Naruto stepped in the room he noticed Everyone was getting situated and just lazily sat down next to the door. After an hour of polishing his swords and playing Shoji with Sasuke more teams started to arrive. He then noticed the rest of this years rookies show up and form a group. Naruto lead his team mates toward them and spoke up "Hey guys". All the genin turned toward him and Naruto smiled behind his mask toward his team mates "You guys catch up I'm gonna go talk to an old friend".

The Group of genin watched Naruto wave to a boy in a green body suit. Ino looked at Sakura before asking "Did you see his face?". Sakura blushed before saying "He is sooooo handsome like on par with Sasuke handsome". Ino had a look of disbelief and looked at the masked shinobi who was hugging a girl with buns in her hair. Sakura seemed to grow slightly angry and dragged Ino with her toward her team mate. When they got their Naruto turned around and before he knew it Sakura was holding his mask and almost every female in the room openly gaeked at the blonde man.

Ino had hearts in her eyes and Hinata had fainted even the tomboyish TenTen blushed slightly seeing his face for the first time. All the men in the room grew jealous seeing all the girls gawk over him. Naruto scooped up his mask and placed it back on his face before saying "Show's over". All the girls grumbled and Ino was latched on to the blonde's arm "Naruto-kun..." She was cut of by Sakura "Don't even try his girlfriend is better looking than both of us and stronger". Ino's pride took hold and she had looked at the blonde who smiled behinf his mask "Sorry Ino, I'm taken". Naruto made sure to say this louder than needed to give his message to every female in the room.

Naruto smelled Snake and looked at a boy with silver hair and Naruto saw he was walking toward the gruop of Genin. He appeared infront of Kabuto just as he was about to speak and whispered "You know their are only two other people I know who smell of snakes and your not exactly Anko's type". The silver haired Genin looked at Naruto with an impressed look and nodded both understood that Naruto knew exactly who he worked for and Kabuto knew he could not lie out of it. As the genin caught up Naruto made sure to scare of any hatefull glares with the glowing eyes of his mask. Soon a large puff of smoke formed in the front of the room, a tall man in a black trenchcoat wwas standing infront of about two dozen chuunin who began to take up positions around the room.

"Alright maggots get seated and no sitting next to your team mates". All the Genin quivkly took their seats except Naruto who lazily walked toward the front of the class as he sat down he gave a knowing nod to Ibiki who grew worried, the tall man thought 'I taught this kid everything I know, well I guess his team mates can still mess up'. Ibiki stomped his foot and a paper appeared on every desk face down along with a pencil and eraser. "Alright you have an hour minutes to answer all ten questions the last question will be given during the last fifteen minutes. If you are caught cheating 2 points will be deducted from your final score. Your entire team must gain a average score of 8 to pass. Also if you are caught cheating 5 times, you and your entire team will be disqualified" The Genin nodded and flipped over their tests.

Naruto knew this test was not meant to be answered using your smarts he already recognized two chuunin mixed into the croud and knew the goal was to cheat. Naruto smirked under his mask and pretended to bite his fingernails in frustration but really he drew a smal amount of blood. The blonde let his pencil roll into his lap, as he reached to get it he wiped the blood on the handle of the White Fang, Pakkun appeared in his lap and Naruto made sure to growl commands to the dog, Pakkun nodded before performing a special invisibility Jutsu and jumped to the floor not making a sound. The pug strolled to one of the disguised Chuunin and jumped unto the table. Naruto was proud that Pakkun was still so stealthy, The dog memorized all the answers and strolled back to Naruto. The dog started to whisper the answers into Naruto's ear, 10 minutes into the exam Naruto was finished the first 9 questions and send Pakkun to make sure Sakura and Sasuke were okay while sabbotaging some Shinobi along the way. Naruto layed down for a quick nap after feeling the disturbance of Pakkun dispelling.

Ibiki looked at his watch and noticed the first 45 minutes were up and the second they were Naruto raised his head. "Okay maggots time to hear the final question". Naruto looked around and noticed almost three quarters of the participants were no longer their and shruuged. "Okay their are a few special rules to the last question, if anyone interrupts I will kick you out". All the genin nodded as Ibiki continued "Alright you can choose to not take this question, if you do both you and your team mates will be kicked out. But if you stay and get the question wrong, you will never get to take part in these exam's again".

The entire class seemed about to burst except for a certain blonde. Ibiki let that settle in as Genin began to slowly raise their hands were dismissed. Ibiki noticed that the ones left were not buging and he smiled to himself. Their were 21 teams left that meant 63 made it. Ibiki ended the toture and spoke up "Congratulations you all pass". The genin were floored and Ibiki spoke "You will sometimes have a choice, take a dangerous mission to help your village, or abandon the mission to save your own hide. Those that are cowards are not true ninja"

Ibiki took of his bandana and showed them his scarred head and Naruto cringed slightly. Ibiki spoke "sometime information can be the deadliest weapon to Ninja, you must be able to retrieve this information and be able to put up with torture and not give it away. These qualities can make you chuunin" Ibiki placed his bandana back on his head as a purple ball burst throught the window, Two kunai embedded the,selves in the wall and held up a banner labelled 'Anko Matarashi: Sexy and single proctor for the second exam'.

Naruto had an angry look at the lechirious grins the male genin were sending Anko, He flushed the room with his killing Intent making most of the occupants of the room sweat from fear and they all wondered who this was coming from. Anko smiled at Naruto "Seems little Naru-chan doesnt like boys staring at his big sister". Naruto blushed behing his mask as some genin tried to send their feable killing intents toward him. Anko spoke, "Okay maggots meet me at training ground 44 in an hour". Everyone began to file out until only Naruto his team and Anko remained. Anko hugged Naruto like he was a doll "Awwwwwww thanks Naru-chan, I could have scared them shitless myself you know". Naruto had a huge blush on his face as Sasuke chuckled at him, Thankfully Anko needed to be their before anyone else so she dissapeared in a shunshin.

Team 7 arrived at the training ground to find a sighn that read 'Forest of Death'. Naruto smirked remembering the training he had done with Anko here.

**Flashback**

A young Naruto was running through the forest at impressive speeds. Suddenly dozens of Kunai and Shuriken came flying toward him. The young Jinchuriki expertly dodged them all and continued running he felt some resistence on his ankle and saw a tripwire, instantly three huge logs came flying from the trees above. Naruto dodged two of them and flashed through hand seals as the third was about to impact **Fire Style: Flame Barrier **A large shield of smoldering flames formed infront of him and disintegrated the log. Naruto did not even wait to see what else was coming, he just ran faster. He saw a small red flag stabbed into the ground 20 metres away. Before he could advance further a massive blue snake came barreling toward him. The blonde changed pushed chakra into his legs and doged the snake, Naruto ran along the snakes back qith all his speed. Just as Naruto was about to grab the flag someone lifted him up bye the back of his shirt and he went limp knowing he had lost. Anko smirked at the boy,"Almost kid".

**End Flashback**

Naruto smiled remembering all his training in this place. The blonde lead his team to a large croud who were listening to Anko explain the rules. "Okay you have 5 days to get to the tower a the center. When you get their you must have both these scrolls" Anko held up two scrolls, one was white with the Kanji for 'Heaven' and the other was black with the Kanji for 'Earth'. "Each team will be given one of these scrolls, You will do whatever you deem necceasary to retrieve them, but lets keep the deaths to a minimum". All the genin nodded and were each handed a release form which all sighned without pause. They recieved the Heaven scroll.

Team 7 was at their gate witch was number 13, Naruto and Sasuke both twitched in Anticipation. Sakura was much more reserved but she held an air of confidence. The gates flew open and in an instant Team 7 vanished leaving only small clouds of smoke in their wake. The team travelled at high speed toward the tower, not bothering to look for teams they wanted to set up traps close to the tower. Meanwhile Orochimaru sensed three ANBU level chakra signatures watching the team and cursed his luck. Orochimaru sensed the familiar presence of Kakashi Hatake and his failed experiment Yamato. The third was only slightly weaker than the other two, Orochimaru knew he could take all three but the battle would draw attention to the ANBU patrols. The snake finally gave into lojic and dissapeared along with his two `Team mates`.

Naruto and his team arrived at the tower within 2 hours of the test beginning. Sakura set up hundreds of traps in the surrounding area of the tower. Naruto and Sasuke told her to hide while they went `Hunting`. The two genin spotted a team from Iwa who were just holding an earth scroll out in the open. Naruto smirked and knew Iwa ninja were not particularily skilled with Genjutsu, He signalled to the Uchiha who`s eyes turned a deep crimson two comma in each.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Sasuke were in another `All out` spar both were using blades and their clothes were already in shreds on the ground. Neither used their weapons abilities, The spar was pure Kenjutsu which were the most dangerous kind. Sasuke was being pushed back, he could`nt follow Naruto`s wild moves and the style he used relied on predicting your opponents moves. Naruto was about to get a clear shot at the Uchiha`s chest when Sasuke sent a burst of Chakra to his eyes hoping to find a way to block and counter. Sasuke did just that, he deflected Naruto`s swords and kicked the blonde away. Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a smile ``Two tomoe each`` Sasuke used the flat of hit sword as a mirror and saw the tomoe in each eye spinning wildly. The sparring was once again even.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke didnt even need handsighns, he appeared standing infront of the three. The second they looked into his eyes things went hazy as he said **Sharingan Art: Temporary Paralysis **The three Genin fell to the ground and while their senses still worked they could not move a muscle. Naruto appeared and picked up the scroll they dropped ``Thanks``. Naruto flashed through hand seals and a Large bull dog appeared ``Yo bull could you carry these guys to the edge of the forest. An hour later a large Black bulldog appeared infront of Anko Matarashi and dropped three Genin at her feet. The snake mistress laughed fullheartedly at the motionless Genin.

Naruto and Sasuke where heading back to the tower when they felt a strong chakra signature near them. The boys nodded to eachother before heading out toward the strange power. They came across a Suna ninja with red hair surrounded by a shield of sand that was peppered with senbon. Naruto watched as a rain nin was wrapped in sand and just as the redhead was about to kill the man Naruto and Sasuke called out **Ninja Art: Flaming Gale **Naruto and Sasuke could still remember how long it took them to master their own jutsu.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Sasuke were cut up all over and their clothing was charred. The two boys seemed to be low on chakra but decided to give it another try. The pairs eyes flared in determination and they flashed through different sets of hand seals they both landed on the Dragon seal and exclaimed **Ninja Art: Flaming Gale **to their surprise their jutsu formed the way it did in their minds at the beginning of the month. The two boys kept the steady flow of chakra and the attack tore through a large group of trees. The boys smiled at their achievement before passing out.

**End Flashback**

Naruto used wind chakra and Sasuke used fire chakra. The two boy's chakra mixed and a fiery wind sailed into the sand the fiery explosion turned it to glass. An unconcious rain ninja fell through the glass and he was soon picked up by his team mates. The three ninja nodded to Naruto and Sasuke before dissapearing.

naruto and Sasuke stood about 10 metres from Gaara and Naruto spoke "Hey Sasuke should we fight them". The Uchiha smirked evilly "I don't know, I would hate to get blood stains on our new clothes". Naruto nodded and both boy's dissapeared in bursts of speed. While Kankuro and Temari were slightly jarred by the show of strength Gaara just grinned evilly "The blood of those two is strong, Mother needs their blood". Temari and Kankuro followed Gaara toward the next unsuspecting Genin team.

Sakura was surprised when her team mates appeared infront of her. Naruto smirked and said "We had fun". Sakura nodded and followed her two team mates who barely seemed to be winded. When they arrived at the tower Sakura saw Ino,Shikamaru, and Choji. All were unconcious, she looked at her team mates who pointed to a tree. Underneath the tree was a pile of unconcious bodies, Naruto wiped blood on his sword and Pakkun appeared "Pakkun get some ANBU here to clean up". Pakkun nodded and went in search of Kakashi, Naruto lead his team into the building. Naruto knew the second he looked at the tabestry what to do. With practiced ease he flicked open six scrolls, In puffs of smoke. Iruka,Ibiki, and Genma appeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto smirked at the ninja's expressions at seeing the team uninjured. Naruto spoke before Iruka "Don't bother with the speech we have been doing exactly what it says for the last month. The three Ninja nodded before dissapearing, Naruto and his team headed to a small lounge that was nicely furnished. The team polished their weapons and read for awhile.

About an hour later Kakshi appeared in a puff og smoke eye smiling at his team "Nice job team, Naruto I cleaned up your playmates". Naruo wasnt listening because Haku had appeared along with Kakashi and isntantly glomped her boyfriend. The chair stood its ground and Naruto hugged Haku as she snuggledinto his chest. Haku looked around and blushed furiosly but just sat on his lap as he and his team told how their time in the forest was. "Me and Sasuke gathered a 4 teams into a clearing and I let Fang and Claw out to play while Sasuke got to field test a new lightning Jutsu." Haku giggled at her boyfriends enthusiasm and Sakura spoke up "How's work at the hospital Haku?" Naruto looked at her expectantly and she answered "Well Naruto already knows this but I am a certified Chuunin level cambat medic". Sakura looked at the girl impressed and Sasuke smirked at Naruto, The Uchiha spoke "I see you wears the pants in this relationship".

The four teens spent the afternoon enjoying eachothers company as team began to show up. Haku had to leave an hour before the time for the exam ran out.

Hey I need someone to read this story over before I publish it, Nothing huge just spelling and Grammer. Also Kakshi is stronger in this fic than he was in cannon, This is because of Naruto who inspired the Lazy man to keep his training up to snuff. Another thing is would you rather Sasuke play a major or minor role in this. He will remain in Konoha no matter what. One last tiny thing comment if you want Sasuke to get a girl and if yes who, I am leaning toward Sakura but I am open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to my new Beta **thebehr247 **for looking over all the chapters to come and also he wil be fixing all the chapters that already exist in due time.**

Chapter 4: Chuunin Exams Semifinals! And a new Teacher?

Team 7 was in a large Arena with the rest of the succesfull Genin from the last exam. Naruto looked over at Gaara Naruto remembered what he could do with that sand and he was very anxious to be able and face the red haired boy. Naruto listened intently as the Sandaime gave a speech about the true meaning of the chuunin exams. Of course Naruto already knew that the exams were for two things.

1. To show of the strength of your genin and get more missions for your village.

2. To regulate the amount of shinobi a village can have. Making sure no one village has to many shinobi.

Next, to the surprise of Naruto, Hayate stepped forward and announced he was to be the proctor for this exam. Naruto was used to Hayate coughing. So the blonde appeared next to the proctor and gave him a small red tablet."Uncle, you should really remember to take this or Aunty is gonna throw a fit". Many jounin chuckled as the man blushed a little while taking the tablet. "Okay everyone, during these preliminaries you will have matches of 1 on 1. The board behind me will display the names for the first match". As the names spun on the board Naruto looked at the teams: Team Gai, Team 8, Suna team, Sound team, and surprisingly a team from Iwa.

The Board came to a halt and displayed two names "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee stay here while the rest of you go to the stands". Naruto and Lee were both very anxious, Naruto released his wrist and ankle seals while Lee unstrapped two large weights from his legs. Naruto knew those things were tremendously heavy so he also released the gravity seal on his stomach. Sasuke saw that chakra surge and said "Looks like I have to train harder". The Uchiha smiled at his friend you gave an apologetic smile back. Lee entered a fighting stance as did Naruto. The two Genin disappeared leaving small bits of dust in their wake. The speed of the two youths was unreal, Sasuke used his sharingan to get a perfect view of the match as did Kakashi. Naruto was happy Lee had progressed so far since that day.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Lee were sparring using purely Taijutsu when Naruto saw an opening and used chakra to enhance his speed and scored a hit on Lee's stomach. Gai called the match as Lee stood up and smiled at Naruto "Truly your flames of youth inspire us all". Naruto looked at Lee and thought about something "Hey Lee can i see your stomach". Lee looked confused but obliged "Neji can you focus your Byakugan and tell me what you see in Lee's chakra pool". The veins in Neji's eyes bulged and he said "He has a rather large amount of chakra but his pathways are all blocked up by something that looks redish". Naruto nodded and said "Lee the reason you can't use chakra is because it seems that some Nine tails chakra crept into you on the night of the attack, this happened to alot of people but doctors were called and fixed the problem. Since you never recieved any treatment it is almost impossible to fix but...".

Naruto pulled out a scroll and started to right as he said "Lee I need you to take of your shirt and Neji I need your help for this". Lee did as instructed and after 20 minutes of drawing he was finished. Naruto wrapped the scroll around Lee's stomach and chest, Naruto signalled to Neji and said "I need you to strike Lee's chakra pool with a full powered Jyuuken strike". Neji looked at his blonde friend confused but Naruto just smiled reasuringly "Don't worry those seals will turn your Jyuuken strike into a kind of jump start and hopefully this will clear out the Nine Tails chakra". Neji nodded and got into stance before striking Lee in the stomach. To Naruto's delight at that instant a chakra aura began to surround lee and tear the scrolls to shreds. After Lee's chakra buildup was gone the boy was bouncing around and the speed he moved at was just incredible. Gai started to bear hug Naruto while screaming something about flames of youth.

**End Flashback**

Naruto continued to fight Lee, both were moving at mid Jonin speeds and the audience was just shocked. Naruto decided to test if Lee had mastered a certain Jutsu. The blonde flashed through hand seals **Wind Style: Heavens Gale **a hurricane force came barreling toward Lee who also flashed through hand signs before exclaiming **Ninja Art: Chakra Beast **A large Green beast of a Chakra surrounded Lee as he barreled through the Jutsu toward the impressed blonde. naruto cancelled his wind jutsu and flashed through hand signs before exclaiming **Ninja Art: Chakra Beast **A silver Chakra wolf formed around Naruto who charged Lee. As the two boys fought below, the chakra beast had an epic battle above. Now that the beast was fully formed they saw Lee's beast was a Lion. Naruto's wolf had the advantage of speed and swifness as did the real naruto while Lee and his beast had Strength and Defense. Naruto dodged a roundhouse kick and left Jab combo and scored a direct hit on Lee's solar plexus. The green beast was flung back into a wall were he fell unconcious. The Silver beast bit into the neck of the green beast and it faded away. Naruto dropped to a knee as his beast disappeared he was covered in bruises and looked to Lee who was clearly unconcious. Naruto smiled as Sasuke and Sakura both appeared beside him and took him into the stands much to the medic's chagrin.

Hayate used a simple Earth Style jutsu to repair the damages and the board started to spin through names again. "Will Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga please come down to the arena". Neji and Hinata started down the stairs one the picture of confidence and the other his polar opposite. When both fighters where at the arena Nejo began to speak "You can neve.." He was cut of by Naruto yelling "Remember the last time you said that!"

**Flashback**

Team Gai were training hard and...well most of them, Neji was meditating and getting a feel for his chakra. As all hyuuga did so they could master the 8 triagrams 64 palms. The genin all heard their sensei exclaim "MY ETERNAL RIVAL, KAKASHI WHO IS THIS!" the booming voice of their sensei actually caused the boy to hold his head in pain. All three genin took note of the small boy with Kakashi, they had met the Jonin during their introductions last week and knew he was extremely powerful. Neji who had his byakugan active while medidating took note of the boy's stupidly large chakra reserves.

Kakashi sighed as he met up with gai and his team, despite Naruto being a year younger he was taller than Lee and TenTen, but shorter than Neji. TenTen saw the boy in ANBU armour wearing an Anbu mask and asked "Gai sensei is this kid an ANBU?" Gai was about to strike a pose when naruto spoke "Gai your voice honestly hurts my ears could you be a little more quiet". To the shock of his team Gai calmed down significantly "Sorry Naruto i forgot about your sensitive hearing". Naruto nodded and looked to the three genin "So are you Gai's Genin team". All three nodded and Naruto continued "To answer your previous question, no I am not an ANBU this equipment is just the most practical so I wear it, my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you". TenTen decided to take the initiative "Hi I'm TenTen these are my team mates Lee, and Neji". Naruto nodded to the girl and Kakashi spoke "Naruto wanted to test his chops against this years Rookie of the year for when he becomes a genin next year". TenTen was floored "So your a year younger than us and you want to fight Neji?" Naruto nodded as if it was no big deal "Don't worry I won't use my swords against him, I prefer to only use them on enemies". TenTen forgot the kids death wish and her eyes twinkled "Swords?". Naruto chuckled and pulled two swords from a scroll.

TenTen was lost "I-is that the WHITE FANG!" TenTen became a fangirl and just stared at the sword and looked at the identical copy in confusion "What's this". Naruto chuckled and said "Well the White Fang was originally made in a set of twin swords, this is its brother sword the Black Fang". Naruto focused chakra into both blades and they glowed Black and White. TenTen spoke as if her words could destroy the world if said wrong "C-can I touch them" Naruto smiled behind his mask and handed the girl both swords and said "Neji let's spar" The Hyuuga nodded and they faced eachother. TenTen was admiring the swords while Lee looked at the Blonde with admiration. Gai raised his hand "BEGIN". To the shock of every Genin present Naruto disappeared and Reappeared behind Neji, The Hyuuga Genius skillfully dodged the punch and launched a counter blow to the blondes stomach, a crippling blow.

To the surprise of everyone present The blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke and another appeared inside Neji's guard delivering a devastating blow to his solar plexus. Neji stumbled back two feet and regained his stance, the blonde spoke up "Names Naruto- Naruto Uzumaki and dont you forget it". Neji scoffed "I underestimated you, But you can never defeat me" Naruto remained a calm aura and spoke "We will see". Neji took the initiative as Naruto flashed through hand signs both boys called thei moves at the same time "8 triagrams 64 palms/**Wind Style: Air Armor**". An armor of winds encased Naruto as Neji delivered his strikes "2 palms" Neji knew his chakra laced fingers could easily cut through the feeble defense and continued "4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms" Neji's hands were a blur but the armour was still their "64 PALMS!" Neji finished and Naruto was sent tumbling, Naruto stood up shakily and to the surprise of everyone, he seemed okay "Wow that hurt, good think the air armour sent your strikes off course, or i would be screwed anyway" Naruto didnt even need hand signs as two shadow clones appeared one on each side of him he signalled them to attack. Neji directed all his focus on the two blonde clones heading toward him he dodged one jumping from the ground. All three Naruto's were within a 2 meters of Hyuuga and all three said "Boom". A terrifying explosion rocked the training arena and when the smoke cleared Neji was on his back covered in bruises and burn marks. Naruto appeared and while the Hyuuga expected a finishing blow, Naruto pulled the Byakugan user to his feet. "That was fun" Naruto's simple statement shocked TenTen and Lee this boy a year younger then them just beat the previous rookie of the year and he didnt even belong to a clan.

**End Flashback**

Neji stopped himself and said "Okay Hinata, I will fight you as any other". Hinata nodded and Kiba screamed "You can do it Hinata. Kick his ass!" Shino shook his head at his teammates 'Enthusiasm'. Neji and Hinata both took stances and faced eachother. Hayate signalled the start and Neji wanted this to be over quickly so he charged ahead. The Hyuuga heiress skillfully blocked all his strikes using traditional Jyuuken but Neji surprised her with a front kick to her solar plexus and a right hook to her jawline. The young girl was sent tumbling to the floor but she recovered fast and thought _'Since when did Neji use anything other than the traditional style.'_ She didn't have time to think on it as the prodigy charged her and they engaged in a vicious Taijutsu match. Hinata struggled to keep up with the unpredictable moves of her cousin. Little did she know Neji was trying to make sure he didnt seriously injure her. He knew that she was better than this and spoke "Hinata we may be family but please fight with all you have, it is an insult to me for you to do otherwise". Hinata gained a steel expression "Of course Neji-Niisan". Neji smiled he was happy Hinata could finally show these people how good she actaully was. Hinata did as Neji did and branched out from the traditional style she was now fighting with an even flow like water. She jumped back and flashed through hand seals **Water Style: Liquid Bullets **she knew that creating water out of thin air was extremely chakra exausting so she opened a small water battle and drank a huge gulp before spitting out three balls of condensed water and chakra. Neji skillfully dodged the first two but the third one slammed into his left shoulder. Neji was sent spinning into the earth but his recovery was quick.

TenTen looked at Neji with pride and knew he was holding back as to not hurt Hinata and to help with her confidence. Neji ran at Hinata and delived a devastating combo of punches and kicks and the final straight kick pinned her to the wall. Neji focused a jyuuken strike and his fingers were inches from her forehead. Hayate knew what the Jyuuken could do if it touched the head and called the match 'Winner, Neji Hyuuga". Hinata seemed disenhearted but Neji said "Good job Hinata, you are strong". Those words lifted her sorrows and she hugged her cousin "Thank you Neji-Niisan" Neji helped the girl limp back to her team mates and set her against the wall Naruto smiled at him "Good Job". Sasuke nodded to the Hyuuga with a smile on his face.

Naruto held his stomach in pain and rested against the wall "Damn, Lee sure hit's hard". At that moment a mirror of ice rose from the ground infront of Naruto, And out of it came Haku who hugged her boyfriend while snuggling into his chest. Naruto returned the embrace as the ice mirrors slowly melted forming a puddle on the ground. Haku looked at Naruto worriedly and her hands turned green with medical chakra as she began to heal his wounds. Naruto was grateful for it since Lee was stupidly strong. Haku finished and Naruto let himself sit on the ground with his back leaning against the wall. Haku snuggled into him and they just cuddled their and he matched Kiba's gaze with a superior smirk. The proud Inuzuka just snorted and turned his direction toward the board that now read "Will Kiba Inuzuka and Kurotsuchi please come down to the arena".

Naruto took note that Kiba's opponent was from Iwagakure, she wore standard Iwa uniform with one long red sleave and no sleave on the other arm. She had short Black hair and a smirk on her face. When the two fighters reached the floor Hayate began the match. The girl flashed through hand signs as did Kiba. She exclaimed **Super lightened boulder Jutsu **Naruto noticed that she seemed to barely touch the ground. Kiba snarled and exclaimed **All fours Jutsu. **The boy took on an animalistic appearence and dashed toward the woman. To his surprise she disappeared then he heard from above **Super weighted boulder Jutsu. **A heavy axe kick landed on Kiba's back and his body smashed into the ground. The woman jumped back and when she saw the puppy had an idea **Corrosion Style: Acid Spray **she expelled a large amount of white liquid from her mouth. The glob was heading straight from Akamaru, Naruto knew Kiba would never be able to protect the puppy in time and just as he was about to go into action a small dome of earth formed around the puppy.

Kurotsuchi smirked at Kiba as the acid began to eat way at her earth dome. "Forfeit or the puppy gets deep fried". Kiba had a sad look on his face and raised his hand "Proctor I forfeit". Kurotsuchi nodded and Her acid disappeared along with the earth dome leaving a scared Akamaru. Kiba ran up and grabbed his puppy, making sure the dog was alright he nodded to the girl before going back to his team. As soon as he arrived Hinata pampered the poor puppy while scolding Kiba to keep Akamaru close to him. Naruto smiled as Kiba tried to explain himself to the heiress. Naruto then looked back at Haku who was sitting on his lap facing the arena. He snaked his arms around her pulling her closer into his chest, He began to whisper romantic things into her ear.

Sakura looked at the two in envy and for a split second looked at Sasuke but schooled herself and looked at the board with a smirk. Ino also looked an the two locked eyes "Will Sakura Haruno and TenTen please come down to the arena". The two girls both jumped over the railing landing in the arena. Hayate began the match expecting some girly banter but was surprised when both girls threw shuriken and then dashed toward one another.

Sakura and TenTen kept throwing weapons at eachother both seemed to have an unlimited supply. They both had many cuts and scrapes on them. Sakura seemed to have the worst of it but quickly formed an Idea. Sakura threw down a flash bomb and the entire stadium save Shino had to close their eyes. Shino saw Sakura throw many shuriken all around the staduim. When TenTen opened her eyes she tried to move into a stance but was stopped by a burning sensation. She looked carefully and noticed all the shuriken embedded into the stone and how they were all attached to Ninja wire. She wondered why it stung when she touched it and Sakura spoke

"These strings are coated in a special acid that burns the skin on contact". TenTen knew she was beat and said "Proctor I forfeit". Sakura smiled to herself and quickly threw some shuriken to knock down the Kunai. She gathered her supplies and headed back to the stands were Sasuke did the unexpected. He smiled at her happily and said "Good job Sakura, you really have grown since the academy".

Sakura had a deep scarlet blush and Sasuke chuckled while thinking _'She really has grown, and she hasnt been acting like a fangirl lately. Maybe I'll ask her to dinner'._ Sasuke's cheeks took on the lightest tinge of pink ever seen...by Naruto who chuckled. Haku looked up at him "What's so funny". Naruto smiled and pointed at the still blushing Sasuke and Sakura who kept stealing glances at eachother. Haku giggled and continued her cuddling session with her boyfriend.

The board continued to flash through names and it landed on "Will Shino Aburame and Kankuro please come down to the stadium". Both did as instructed and wordlessly began the battle. Shino sent a wave of insects as Kankuro who was inside the wrappings. Said boy shot out and used Crow as a human shield. Kankuro commanded the puppet to attack but it wouldnt move. He saw hundreds of insects in his joints and Such. Kankuro knew this would be hard seeing as his only way to attack was through puppets. Kankuro dissasembled the Crow and reconstructed him. Kankuro then saw the insects crawling up his chakra strings and instantly dropped crow and summoned Black Ant who he used as a human shield. Kankuro used his free hand to reassemble crow.

The clackity puppet charged Shino who didnt have time to move. The boy was stabbed with mutiple blades. Then to the surprise of everyone present Shino turned into a mass of Insects that consumed crow and some crawled up the chakra strings toward Kankuro. The puppet user was about to position black ant to protect him when he felt very tired. Kankuro looked at his hands ad saw they were covered in insects. Shino appeared behind him and used the butt of a kunai to render him unconcious.

Shino recalled all his insects as the medics picked up Kankuro while Baki resealed his puppets. Naruto nodded to Shino in approval and the Bug user nodded in recognition. Naruto spoke up "I forgot how truly terrifying facing an Aburame in battle can be". Shino looked at Naruto quizzically and the blonde replied "I was raised in ANBU about 45% are Aburame so I have faced a bug user before and let me tell you. It was not a pleasant experience." Shino smiled lightly under his jacket and turned back to the board which flashed through names. It landed on "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Temari please come down to the stadium". Sasuke smirked at the blonde who returned the gesture as they both jumped into the stadium. Hayate raised his hand "BEGIN!". Neither moved before Sasuke spoke "I'm assuming you are a wind user so good thing I'm a fire specialist. Sasuke flared his sharingan putting a special Genjutsu on Temari that decreases her reaction time. Sasuke flashed through hand seals **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile **a roaring flame dragon barreled toward Temari who on instinct opened her fan fully and blocked.

Temari was gratefull for the fire resistent material her fan was composed of. Sasuke drew his sword and charged the blonde who smirked and brought up her fan to use as a shield. Sasuke ran lightning chakra into his sword and charged the girl. She blocked every slash.. or so she thought. Sasuke kicked the fan and it shattered to a dozen pieces on the ground. He slammed his foot into the stomach of Temari pinning her to the ground, positioned his sword at her temple and sent an electrical shock to her brain. This effectively put her to sleep and he walked back up the stairs as the match was called "Winner Sasuke Uchiha". When he saw Naruto the two exchanged smirks and looked at who was left The redheaded boy from Suna, and two from Iwa.

The board began to spin through names but this time it was much quicker "Will Gaara and Sumashi please come down to the arena". Gaara simply used a sand Shunshin while his opponent a short and muscular boy with short Brown hair walked down to the stadium. When the fight began the boy grinned viciously and flashed through hand signs **Magnet Style: Piercing Lance **a large amount of iron flakes erpupted from under his jacket and formed a lance that the boy threw at Gaara.

To everyones surprise Gaara just stood their and when the lance was a centimetre from his face it was grabbed by a hand of sand and thrown back at his opponent. Sumashi deactivated his Jutsu and called back his iron dust, He pulled out a large amount of Shriken and threw them into the air. **Magnet Style: Slaughtering Ring **The shuriken formed a circle around Gaara. Then a length of Ninja wire came out of the boys supply pouch and linked the weapons together. He seemed to focus as the shuriken began to spin rapidly and the circle slowly tightened. Gaara had enough and used his sand to stop the attack dead, and then sent a tidal wave of it at his opponent.

The Iwa ninja had no chance as the Sand wrapped around his body and Gaara spoke in a hushed tone "Sand Burial". The sand around Sumashi condensed and he was dead, Not even a body was left behind as Gaara's sand retreated back into his gourd. The entire stadium was mortified and Haku was reminded of the ruthless killing that Zabuza was known for, as the memories of the things she had done in her past flashed through her mind Haku began to tear up and snuggled into Naruto further finding comfort. Hayate spoke up "Gaara is the winner, will all those who won their matches come to the center, Akatsuchi will progress to the final rounds". All the genin excepted this and formed in the centre of the arena.

The hokage stepped forward and spoke "The finals will be held in one month, you may use this time to train or rest, the final match-ups will be called out by Ibiki". The tall man spoke "Match 1 will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Akatsuchi. Match 2 will be Sakura Haruno vs Kurotsuchi. Match three will be Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara. Neji hyuuga will face the winner of match number three". Naruto perked up and the blonde was very exited to battle such a strong opponent.

The genin were dismissed and Naruto instantly went to his sensei and said "Hey Dad can I get the black Fang modified?" Kakashi was expecting this since two Tanto was not Naruto's style. He handed Naruto a note and said "Go to this address the man will do the job for free since he owes me a favor. Also he can teach you a sword style that is more suited for you". Naruto nodded and him, and both him and Haku left using an Ice mirror. Next Kakshi walked up to Sakura and said "Go to training ground 15 tomorrow morning and you will meet your teacher. The cycloptic Jounin grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto was packing his clothes after Haku informed him the address was a small town an hours trip from the village. He insisted Haku accompany him but she had duties at the hospital so he complied. He still remembered all the making out they had done when they arrived in their room. Naruto had a happy smile on his face as he finished packing his things. Naruto was just about to exit the village gates when he felt a pair of delicate arms wrap around him and a very familiar voice in his ear."Now why would my Naru-chan forget me?" Naruto laughed as he turned around and embraced her lovingly "Don't worry Haku It will only be a month". Haku smiled and held him closer "You better not get killed in those exams by that sand kid or I'll never forgive you". Naruto felt the lone teardrop fall from her cheek and pulled back slightly to look into her teary eyes 'I promise as long as I have you I will not die". Haku smiled and pulled her boyfriend into a loving kiss.

The two held eachother and continued to kiss lovingly until Naruto pulled back and said "I will be back, Stronger than before". Naruto departed with those words leaving Haku who missed his warmth already. Haku decided to help Anko plan Sakura's training schedule.

Naruto kept a steady tree hopping pace and arrived in the town after 30 minutes. The faint smell of burning coals drifted all around the town and he knew why. There was a long thin road coming from the town into the woods he followed it and soon came upon a small house with a large Forge built in the open and their was someone working. Naruto spoke up "Are you Hiragashi?" the man turned around and said "So you must be Naruto, Naruto felt lighter and looked at the man who now held both his swords in hand "So the Twin fangs?" Naruto nodded and the man smiled "My best work I'd say so how would you like them modified?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to my new Beta **thebehr247 **for looking over this chapter. Also I would like to respond to a certain comment while Harsh was true. In the Anime Rock Lee did have chakra but consider what I wrote just a little of many tweeks in this AU.**

Chapter 5: Chuunin Exam Finals and a Cornered Snake.

Naruto stood in the middle of a training field beaten pretty badly. His clothes were cut up all over and he was sporting many bruises. He held a longsword in each hand, both swords were three feet long. The first was pure white with silver details appearing over the blade. The next was pure black with silver details going along it , both Blades had a guard of a snarling Silver wolf head.

Across from Naruto stood Hiragashi who also held two Katana, they were identical both had A silver grip and Gold wrapping. The blades were both regular steel but anyone could tell these blades were of an extremely high quality. Naruto and the 'Old Man' as Naruto had come to call his new sensei were nearing the end of the second week.

Naruto finally gave into exhaustion and collapsed using his swords to keep him from falling on his face. The old man chuckled as he sheathed both blades at his waist and walked toward Naruto. The blonde slowly made his way into a standing position as he sheathed both blades on his back. The sheaths were pitch black and crossed in an x on his back, instead of two separate sheaths this one connected in the center of both sheaths. This was beneficial to Naruto because he could draw both blades at the same time with ease.

The silver haired man reached out his hand and grinned "Good job Kid, you actually hit me that time." Naruto had a surprised look on his face and narrowed his vision to see a tiny line of Blood on the mans cheek. Naruto grinned widely and cheered

"Yahhooooooo I finally hit you without using the Twin Fangs Abilities". The man had a proud smile on his old face as he spoke

"Okay tomorrow we will practice using the silver Fang without Chakra".

Naruto nodded happily then the man signalled for the blonde to follow which he did with some trouble. As Naruto walked he could not help but think of how amazing his new sensei was. This man was strange, Naruto had never seen him use chakra once during battle except for tree climbing and such when they battled in the forest. Naruto knew he was mid-chuunin level before he started training with this man, hell when Naruto used the silver fang before he could keep up with Kakashi.

But this man was something else, he was shocked when he learned that Hiragashi was once the Rival of Salamander Hanzo, a man that defeated all three Sannin at once! When they stepped into the house Naruto was greeted with the familiar Aroma of Curry. When the two men dreamily drifted into the kitchen they were greeted by Hiragashi's wife.

While she was the same age as the man Naruto marvelled at how beautiful she still was, and unlike Tsunade of the Sannin she did not use a Genjutsu. This women was simply beautiful. Her now silver hair shined like freshly tempered steel. And she had not a single wrinkle on her face, at one point Naruto had accused Hiragashi of marrying a girl 20 years younger than him.

Hiragashi and his wife were both in the early fifties. Naruto did not know much about Hiragashi's life as a ninja because the man did not often discuss anything. Naruto was curious about his blades, Naruto felt an amazing power from them. He decided to focus the delicious meal now set on the table in front of him. Naruto politely sat down and whispered a small prayer before digging in full heartedly. Hiragashi's wife Asuna giggled at the young boy's antics.

"Naruto-kun calm down, or you will choke". Naruto to the shock of Hiragashi did just that.

"Hey why don't I get that Kind of Respect!" Naruto and Asuna both laughed at the man's distress and continued eating. That was another thing he noticed about Hiragashi, he was a rather comedic and jolly man but the second his swords left the sheath he became a totally different person. His face became an emotionless mask and even the way he carried himself went from a happy and kind man to a confident and powerful warrior.

Naruto admired the man for being able to still act like that considering their profession. Naruto finished his meal and thanked Asuna before heading to his temporary bedroom. Naruto stumbled into the small room still a little roughed up from his training. The blonde took f the deceptively small wrist bands and ankle bands. When he laid them on the ground their was a small indent and crack in the ground. Naruto turned in for the night but before he did he instinctively whispered to himself "Good night Haku-chan".

Unknown to him a certain Ice mistress was currently laying in her bed whispering "Good Night Naruto-kun".

Naruto and Hiragashi were both standing in the field. This was their final spar before Naruto went back to Konoha since the exams were tomorrow. Naruto not wanting Asuna to waste her time repairing his ripped clothes wore only his karate pants. He unsheathed both blades.

As if someone fired a starting pistol both disappeared in bursts of speed. They met in the center where The black fang changed to a wide and flat blade. Naruto used this new shapes defensive capabilities to parry all of Hiragashi's vicious attacks. Naruto knew that he was holding back so they were on even ground. Naruto's blade changed to a long Katana as he tried to stab Hiragashi who caught the chakra blade between both his and spun around it. He than ran at Naruto who quickly changed his blades to Scimitar and deflected a vertical slash by Hiragashi before changing his blades to rapier and began stabbing at Hiragashi with lightning speed.

Hiragashi dodged all the attacks and got into a new stance as his blades began to glow with blue chakra. Naruto knew where this was going and did the same. Both men used their Glowing blades to battle. The length of the blades was never the same they were constantly elongating for an attack or shortening for defence. Naruto who could modify more than just length had an advantage in versatility while Hiragashi's Blades were so fast Naruto sometimes lost track of them.

When the two were pushing against each other Naruto had an idea. He held both blades together with the wolves not touching each other, their was a subtle click as the blades locked together and transformed to the Kubikiribocho and performed a hard vertical slash that Hiragashi knew he could not block so he dodged to the side. Then as the sword of half way to the ground Naruto transformed the sword to shoot out horizontally, this surprise manoeuvre caught Hiragashi of guard.

The old man received a nasty cut along his stomach before jumping back far to avoid being cut in half. Naruto retracted his sword but noticed the blood and smirked. "Sensei it seems that I have finally gotten a good shot at you, Now time to show you what I've been working on". Naruto took a new stance his feet were in position ready to pounce and he held his swords both in reverse grips pointing backwards.

Hiragashi looked at him curiously but the second he looked into the boys now silver eyes with slitted pupils, everything became black and white. He saw two black wolf outlines each standing beside Naruto. **Fang Art: Dual Tearing Wolves, **Hiragashi heard before three black blurs began to attack him relentlessly, He blocked many attacks but he felt many claw and sword marks hit his arms and back. All the cuts were shallow but stung a bit.

Naruto appeared standing with his back to Hiragashi as he sheathed both blades. At the subtle click Hiragashi fell to a knee as the entire world regained colour. Naruto also dropped to a knee panting. "Naruto how did you create that technique?" asked Hiragashi as he sheathed his blades and took a sitting position. His shredded clothing barely hanging on to him.

"Well I read up on the Chakra techniques Samurai use, while they are extremely effective they consume a ridiculous amount of chakra. That move is a last resort". Naruto started to pant heavily as the adrenaline dulled out and he felt the full affects of the exhaustion come over him in a wave.

"Well that was very impressive, I'm glad to say you exceeded my e...Naruto?" Hiragashi looked over at his blonde apprentice to see the blonde had passed out and he chuckled to himself.

"Yes, definitely a last resort move". Hiragashi Flashed through a few hand seals before mumbling **Sacred Sword Art: Swordsman's Renewal **suddenly all of Hiragashi's cuts disappeared and left no evidence of them every being their other than the torn clothes. Hiragashi lifted his apprentice and set of back to his house.

"This years chuunin exams are going to be a riot" He chuckled to himself as he continued back to his house. He looked back and noticed that in every direction he had dodged one of Naruto's slashes a tree fifty feet away had a deep gash in it and he was glad he reinforced his skin with chakra before those hit him.

In the Stadium for the chuunin exam finals everyone was panicking. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" asked Sakura as she looked at her fellow participants.

Neji looked at her and shrugged "Knowing Naruto he will make a flashy entrance as will the Uchiha, I wonder who will be more impressive with their showing off?" Sakura sighed just hoping they would make it in time.

"Well if their not here we should begin the matches". Said Genma as he absentmindedly chewed on his senbon.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM AFRIAD TO INFORM YOU SINCE NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SASUKE UCHIHA ARE NOT HERE THEY WILL BE DISQU..." Genma was cut of by a lightning bolt crashing into the ground in front of him, now standing in the middle of an impressive scorch mark was Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke's right arm had rubber binding wrapped along it. He wore black shinobi pants and his Uchiha vest which was unzipped revealing a muscle shirt with the Kanji for Lightning.

The girls began to swoon but they were cut of by a feral growling. All eyes pointed to the stadium entrance to see one Naruto Uzumaki walking with a wolf on each side of him. On his left was a wolf of pure white its fur seemed to be sharpened to razors and its glowing Blue eyes held on icy tint to them that would strike fear into the heart of any shinobi. On his left was a Wolf of pure midnight, It's fur like a starless night sky and its red eyes glowing with unrestrained power.

Naruto was wearing Black Karate pants and a black Muscle shirt. He wore a silver sleeveless vest that reached to his ankles. On his right breast was the Kanji for Black Fang and on his right breast was the Kanji for White Fang. On the back of the Vest in Orange lettering was the Kanji for Steel Wolf. Naruto and his wolves gave a mock bow and his voice rung out into the entire stadium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Naruto Uzumaki is here". The entire Stadium stood shock still looking at the boy and his wolves wearily, Kakashi who was on his knees under a tiny raincloud was crying

"We worked three days on that entrance and Naruto just shows us up". As Naruto and Sasuke stepped in line with the other Genin Genma looked at the wolves suspiciously and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Oops well later guys". Naruto grabbed the hilts of both his swords and muttered "kai" both wolf summons disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto looked back to Genma who nodded and looked up to the crowd who was finally back to normal after getting over the moment.

Genma focused chakra into his vocal cords before speaking "Well without further ado we will begin the first match, Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuchi please stay down here, the rest of you go to the fighters box".

As the Genin all retreated into the fighters box something very interesting was going on in the Kage box. The Hokage, Kazekage, and surprisingly the Tsuchikage were sitting next to each other. The Kazekage or more like Orochimaru was sweating under his fake Kage robes 'Damn I know I could take the old man but the Tsuchikage's dust release will decimate the Edo Tensei, I will signal Kabuto to stop the invasion and have our forces retreat. Let the sand be decimated'.

Unknown to Orochimaru one Hayate Gekko had apprehended Baki and they had interrogated him. Hayate secretly thanked Naruto for recommending he add poison to his blade. The small nick through Baki's jounin vest had knocked the man out in a matter of minutes. After which Hayate dragged the Jounin to T&I were he did not talk.

But they reasoned found papers on his person indicating their was to be an invasion. With the secret out Baki secretly withdrew Suna's forces letting Orochimaru burn. Konoha was surprised that Suna would back out that easily and Baki explained that a man named Hiragashi had brought them the body of their Kazekage. Baki planned to go through with the invasion and back stab Orochimaru but now that they lost the element of surprise they were screwed.

So unknown to all three parties involved their would be no invasion, but Baki never said anything about Gaara so their was still the nutshell. Finally the two opponents were facing each other Genma raised his hand and shouted "BEGIN". The senbon chewing Jounin jumped back and he did not have to wait long for action. Akatsuchi began to flash through hand signs before mumbling quietly **Super Lightened boulder Jutsu **he took of in a blur but he felt a fist hit its mark way to early before he could use super weighted boulder jutsu. Akatsuchi looked at a grinning Uchiha who still had the fist in his solar plexus.

"Well the weakness of this speed technique seem to be that while your speed increases, your punches are more like love taps". Sasuke grabbed the boys wrist and spun around before throwing him. As the boy sailed through the air he watched the Uchiha throw a kunai at high speeds. Easily being able to manoeuvre in mid air the Genin dodged the Kunai but he felt a mild shock and looked at the Kunai as it imbedded in the wall behind him. He saw it crackling with electricity and thought to himself 'Shit'.

Akatsuchi's jutsu deactivated and since he couldn't move from the temporary paralysis he slammed into the wall head first...Hard. Akatsuchi slowly regained his footing and snarled. He flashed through hand signs and ended on the snake seal **Earth Style: Stone Sentinel **a large rock sentinel formed and charged the Uchiha who easily dodged the slow attacks, occasionally he would try a punch or kick but he couldn't actually hurt this thing.

Akatsuchi recovered slowly as his sentinel distracted the Uchiha. He flashed through another set of hand seals **Earth Style: Earth Flow River **Akatsuchi slammed his hands into the ground and all the shinobi could feel the massive amount of chakra being pushed into the jutsu and watched at the entire stadium floor was turned into a foot deep mud pit. Akatsuchi grinned seeing the Uchiha struggle to move so nimbly.

Sasuke knew this was trouble but he had an idea he quickly jumped out of the mud and landed on the wall using chakra to stick "Okay first I gotta get rid of this mud". Before he could ponder further he heard a shout of **Earth Style: Earth Dragon Projectile **a large dragon of mud formed out of the pit and began to shoot Mud bullets at Sasuke who had to run at top speed along the wall to avoid the blasts. Finally the Uchiha got an Idea and Jumped using chakra to enhance it.

He flashed through a string of hand signs before he took a huge breath and his voice rang out across the stadium **Fire Style: Hell's Furnace **Sasuke's mastery over fire chakra was shown when a massive amount of searing flames shot across the stadium blocking the view of the entire stadium floor. When the flames subsided the crowd was shocked to see the entire stadium was once again solid ground and they could see no sigh of Akatsuchi.

Sasuke was falling to the ground slowly thanks to the upward force of his Jutsu. Sasuke focused chakra to hit feet before landing with a hard thud. The Uchiha took a knee after using half of his chakra reserves for that jutsu. Sasuke flashed his Sharingan for a second and saw a slight shake in the ground that he would have never noticed without the Sharingan. Sasuke jumped to the side as a very angry and very burnt Akatsuchi shot out of the ground.

Sasuke looked at the charred boy and thanked Kami that their was only superficial damage, nothing crippling or career threatening. Akatsuchi looked about ready to drop and Sasuke knew it. The Uchiha looked the man directly in the eye and he soon collapsed into unconsciousness. Sasuke smirked as Genma called the match "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha!".

The entire crowd went into a cheering frenzy as the Iwa nin was carried of by Med-nin and all three Kage were impressed. "Well Hokage-Sama I think we may have a chuunin". The Tsuchikage looked to his fellow Shadow and the man just chuckled "Indeed we might, I also applaud the fact he did not over use the Sharingan like most Uchiha, he used his doujutsu tactfully and when needed. Also instead of going in for the killing blow he showed his opponent mercy with a simple Genjutsu knock out". The Jounin judges were also thinking along these lines putting down the Uchiha for heavy consideration.

Genma internally thanked Sasuke for fixing the stadium in advance and he once again focused chakra into his vocal cords "Okay Will Sakura Haruno and Kurotsuchi please come down to the arena. Sakura appeared in the stadium in a classic leaf Shunshin and Sasuke took the time to notice the girl had changed her wardrobe, She wore a tight Black shirt that hugged her body and a pink mini skirt that barely covered anything on top of a mesh body suit. On top of all that she wore a dark purple trench coat and her hair was done up in a pineapple style with her Headband now actually on her forehead.

Kakashi looked at Anko and sighed lazily "You couldn't help but make a mini-you out of my student". Anko grinned statistically and said.

"You'll notice her look isn't the only thing she picked up from me". Kakashi shuttered as an image of Sasuke tied up in snakes and Sakura grinning lustfully popped into his head. Sasuke was having trouble fighting back a blush at his pink haired team mates blatant disregard for decency he dare say she looked really hot.

"Okay Ladies without further ado...BEGIN!" Shouted Genma as he jumped back just in time to hear a shout of **Shadow Snake Hands **Two large snakes shot out of Sakura's sleeves and Kurotsuchi flashed through hand signs **Corrosion Style: Acid Bullet **She shot out three bullets of white foamy liquid. One hit each Snake and the other sailed toward Sakura who simply jumped over it.

Kurotsuchi had full confidence in her acids abilities so she did not even notice the two snakes were just about to bite her. The girl panicked and Substituted with rock. She thanked Kami and she watched the Snakes retreat back to Sakura and she petted them. "Kuro-chan why would you try to hurt my babies with that nasty acid, The only acid strong enough to hurt these special snakes it that of the slug queen Katsuya". Sakura said all this as if she was berating a three year old, this slightly unnerved Kurotsuchi as she thought out a strategy.

The Iwa Kunoichi finally though of something and thanked Kami Sakura had done nothing while she thought. Kurotsuchi flashed through hand seals before calling out **Earth Style: Stone Claws Jutsu **Kurotsuchi slammed her hands into the dirt and instantly a large clawed hand sprung from the ground attempting to slam Sakura into the dirt. Said Kunoichi had other plans and leapt out of the way with ease. Sakura threw three kunai at insane speeds toward Kurotsuchi that the Kunoichi blocked with her own.

Sakura continued to run around the stationary Kurotsuchi throwing Kunai and sending the occasional snake after her. While most of the crowd and lower ranking shinobi were bored a lot of the Jounin and ANBU watched as Sakura seemed to be setting something up. Sakura continued to throw Kunai and everyone was wondering where she hid them all.

Finally Sakura stopped and Kurotsuchi noticed all the ninja wire that was surrounding her and smirked "So the same thing you did in the finals but my hands are close enough together for me to use a Jutsu, looked like your little trick didn't work". Sakura grinned Sadistically and Flashed through hand seals **Ninja Art: String Viper Jutsu **a puff of smoke filled the stadium and everyone was surprised to see hundreds of vipers now wrapped around the ninja wire. Kurotsuchi flashed through hand seals **Earth Style: Earth Dome Protection Barrier **She raised a dense earth dome around her as the snakes all converged on her position.

Unknown to her on the outside Sakura had concealed the Genjutsu and started to happily stick Pink explosion tags all over the Dome. Sakura skipped happily like a child as she jumped over to the edge of the stadium and whispered "Boom". In a quaking Explosion the Dome was engulfed in an intense Explosion. The Hokage and Jounin noted that these tags were specifically designed to focus the explosion unto whatever it was stuck to.

When the smoke cleared Kurotsuchi was barely standing holding her Kunai, Sakura flung a kunai at the girl and she just barely deflected it. But when it got close to her a Small Cobra jumped of of it and attached to her neck where it bit in deep. The girl began to lean back and forth before collapsing in a heap, Temporarily Paralysed.

The Kage all nodded their heads and the Kazekage seemed the most impressed 'It seems Anko-chan has had another sign the contract, and this girl used her snakes cleverly and did not waste chakra at any time, Impressive' Thought Orochimaru as he was actually coming to enjoy these exams.

Genma raised his hand as a medic squad picked up the unconscious Kunoichi and ran of, "The winner of this Match Is Sakura Haruno" The audience cheered loudly, mostly only because of the pretty explosion but it still made Sakura happy as she ran back to the fighters box. What she didn't expect was for Sasuke to smile wide at her and say "Good job Sakura-chan".

Sakura internally swooned but stomped that out and grinned seductively before walking forward, swaying her hips as she did. Sakura leaned in close to Sasuke, pressing her body up against his and whispered into his ear "Thanks Sasuke-Kuuun". Sakura's seductive tone sent shivers down Sasuke's spine as he was at a loss for words. Naruto walked up with a grin "Well I hate to break up this fun but good job Sakura that Genjutsu was Genius".

Sakura happily smiled at the phrase completely forgetting what was going on a moment ago. Naruto heard Genma shout out "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara come down to the stadium". Naruto grinned and tapped white fang with his ring finger. The large white wolf appeared. Sakura noticed it stood just taller than their waist lines and Naruto hopped on its back.

The Wolf jumped out of the fighters box and ran down the wall, using its claws to stick. Just as it seemed that the wolf would smash into the ground it jumped of the wall and gracefully landed on the ground. Naruto and the wolf howled as they ran toward Gaara before the wolf Dispelled and Naruto skillfully jumped. Landing right in front of Gaara.

Genma raised his arm "BEGIN!" at that call everyone watched as Naruto's face went from a happy grin to an icy stare, colder and more deadly than anything they had ever seen. Naruto drew both his blades from his back sheath and twirled them around a few times as if getting used to the weight. Naruto leapt at Gaara with impressive speed and slashed at him, Gaara's sand shield came up to block and Naruto pivoted on his foot bringing his other sword into a heavy swing that was also caught then blocked.

Everyone in the stand was wondering what Naruto was going to do before he smirked and jumped back. Naruto sheathed his swords and held the Hitsugi sign **Sword Art: Release of Hells Binding Chains **Naruto's wrists ankles and back glowed and all showed the number 5. Everyone who had Knowledge of Gravity seals gawked at this and watched as the boy disappeared in a silver flash. Naruto instantly appeared next to Gaara his sword imbedded in the boys sand wall. Naruto disappeared again and showed up crouching under Gaara with both blades just barely touching the boy. Naruto kept reappearing and Reappearing with speed that matched Maito Gai.

Gaara was looking around confused and he felt two sharp pains in his back. Baki, Temari, and Kankuro who were all in the stands had their Jaw's on the floor. "Gaara has been hurt...Badly". Everyone could see the two large cuts in an x across the boys back. The red head began to scream as Naruto appeared a few metres from him. Naruto looked at his opponent quizzically as the Suna Genin dropped to his knees as a dome of Sand formed around him. Naruto watched the Sand dome complete and the screaming stopped.

Naruto decided to test this wall and disappeared and now his blades were Glowing Black and White, Naruto clicked them together and formed a large silver Kubikiribocho, He somersaulted in the air a few times getting a lot of force behind his swing. The slash hit and imbedded deeply. Inside the dome Gaara had 4 inches of Chakra blade in his shoulder.

Naruto dissolved the large blade and Jumped back quickly detaching the blades. He watched the slash mark in the dome close up before the dome began to take shape, Naruto watched as he looked at a 10 foot tall Raccoon with one tail. Naruto looked at the sand construct it had blue vein like things all over it and its eyes held small star shapes with dots around them. Naruto could feel the vile chakra coming of this creature in waves. In puffs of smoke the two wolves from earlier showed up.

"Kiba, Tsume could you help me with this guy?" The white wolf had a feral grin as did the Black wolf.

"**Of Course Naruto we will be happy to help you rip this little rodent apart**" The white wolf spoke with a feminine but still very feral and wild voice. The black wolf nodded **"Yeah Kid, Let's go wild" **Naruto and the wolves all grinned. Naruto's blades began to glow silver as did his eyes. In puffs of smoke Steel Gauntlets and spiked armour appeared on the wolves. Naruto looked at his two companions and all three nodded. If one looked close enough Naruto now had Silver eyes. Both eyes had slitted pupils.

In Blurs of Silver Black and White, All three disappeared and flashed past the sand creature. Hundreds of slash marks appeared all over the sand. Everyone noticed that half of the cuts weren't healing. Naruto's silver chakra was actually keeping the sand from patching up the wounds. Finally the Tanuki was nothing but a pile of Sand with a face. Naruto and the wolves stopped and Naruto clicked both blades together.

A chakra Blade began to take form. Finally it surprisingly solidified. Now in Naruto's hand was a huge Bastard Sword with designs of Wolves on the blade. Naruto rested it on his shoulder and smirked "It's not perfected but the silver Fang can change its solid shape". Naruto held the blade with one hand as if it was paper and pointed it toward Gaara.

Naruto disappeared in a silver flash and everyone heard **Silver Fang: Savage Swing **Everyone watched at a huge silver chakra slashed vertically at Gaara. All the sand and Chakra of the Tanuki was send to at least helping Gaara survive. The now visible Naruto cut through the dense sand shield as if were butter. Finally his sword slowed down when it was an inch from Gaara's terrified face. Naruto not being surprised kicked Gaara square in the jaw which send the boy flying into a wall. Naruto appeared next to the downed Gaara as the red head spoke. "H-How are you so strong". Naruto looked at the redhead with a sad smile "Because I have precious people who I want to protect. That's what gives me the inner strength to win, oh and by the way its nice to meet a fellow Jinchuuriki".

Gaara looked up to the blonde in shock before sputtering out "H-how are you like this". Naruto's expression depressed slightly as he spoke.

"Well I had people who were their for me like you have your brother and sister, Hell that Baki guy seems to think of you as a son regardless of how many times you have tried to kill him", Gaara looked up to the stands and to his shock His brother, sister, and sensei. All had worried looks as they watched this battle unfold. Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled.

"Hey if you need help shutting the beast up I think I know someone who can help" Gaara looked up to his fellow Jinchuuriki with tired eyes "Really?". Naruto smiled and said "Of course, cause whoever did your seal was obviously an ameature". Through those cerulean eyes Gaara could see a person who had been through pain but perservered and not given into the darkness. Gaara formed the smallest of smiles on his face and spoke in a whisper "Yes...I would like your help very much". Naruto grinned happily before replying,

"Well I can send for her and she should be here by the end of the exams if that's alright with you". At that moment Temari and Kankuro appeared next to their brother with worried looks and Gaara still wore the emotionless mask, but both his siblings vould see a small flicker in his eye that told them that they were safe.

Temari looked at her younger brothers battered body and smiled sadly "Gaara, is that you?" Gaara nodded with another nano smile and Temari cried happily and scooped her brother up in a loving embrace that was soon joined by Kankuro.

Both siblings were shocked when no sand attacked them, they looked to Gaara who seemed to be struggling slightly and both felt warm inside. They released their brother and smiled toward the blonde who grinned sheepishly. As Genma called the match "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Baki appeared with the group and looked at the happy siblings and seemingly neutral redhead with a smile.

Naruto looked at Baki with a business expression "It seems that the snake backed out, Curious". Baki smirked at Naruto as the blonde continued "Anyway come to the Hokage Tower Tomorrow morning and we will see what we can do about that seal". Baki looked at the blonde Swordsman in shock and Naruto just grinned.

"I know someone who can help". Baki nodded and Escorted his three Genin to the stands so Gaara could rest. The entire Audience was still comprehending what happened and no one was speaking. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the Kage box.

"So Oji-san what did you think?" Naruto looked at his surrogate Grandfather with curious eyes. Said Kage was comprehending what a 13 year old boy had just done and coming to terms with just how powerful this boy was. The Tsuchikage and 'Kazekage' looked at the boy in awe and both had fearful revelations of what this boy would become.

Sakura and Sasuke were both wide eyed at their team mates abilities. Sasuke had his Sharingan flared and he knew how Naruto seemed so fast. "He uses Substitution with the air to disappear and reappear and when he summoned those wolves he used Substitution in rapid succession with the wolves and all three attained that speed. It seems that Naruto is so skilled with his sword during the light speed you attain in substitution he can actually slash at his opponent, It's like a toned down version of the Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin". Sasuke finished his little explanation and everyone in the fighters box looked toward Naruto with wide eyes and he grinned sheepishly.

"You just had to hit the nail on the Coffin, eh Sasuke?" The Uchiha just smirked at his blonde friend as the entire audience all caught up with what just happened and began to cheer wildly. While All the Shinobi were doing this out of respect, some of the civilians were rather fearful of how they treated this powerful boy.

Most of the Audience had expected him to use the Fox's Chakra and go wild, but they had only felt that ominous chakra from the Suna boy. Slowly the civilians in the audience began to think a little better of Naruto, just a little. Genma's voice resonated throughout the stadium again "We will have an hour Intermission before the second Round. Fighters please take this chance to re-equip and recover your chakra.".

Naruto could feel his chakra was sitting at about half right now after using The Silver Fangs reforming Ability. Naruto was glad that his rapid Shunshin paired with his quick reflexes used very little chakra. Naruto watched Sasuke walk up to him. "Hey, Naruto Ready to live in my shoes?".

Naruto looked up at his friend confused "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke grinned and walked toward the exit, He signalled for Naruto to follow and being the ever curious one. Naruto went along.

The second both boy's stepped out of the Arena Naruto had a horrible feeling in his soul. "Sasuke what is this, Ominous feeling?" Sasuke grinned and pointed toward a large group of girls with hearts in their eyes fast approaching. Screams of "Sasuke-Kun I love you" and "Naruto-Kun let me have your babies!" Were heard from the group.

Naruto looked toward his best friend with a fearful expression. The deadly Horde was fast approaching and the two teens were scared stiff. Just as the mob of lusting girls was upon them a wall of ice sprung up and then a dozen snakes appeared and chased the civilian girls away. Naruto looked behind him and to his blissful relief he saw Haku and Sakura.

"Haku-chan, thank god I was afraid they were gonna suffocate us then rape our corpses". Naruto was not blind and lost his train of thought when he looked at Haku. She wore a mesh body suit that went to her elbows and kneecaps. She wore a pair of Black Kunoichi shorts and an Ice blue battle Kimono on top and the Kimono left little to the Imagination. Naruto had been told to recently memorize the Bingo Book and what she wore looked a lot like the outfit of Mei Terumi. Naruto also noticed her hair was in a high ponytail in the back that reached to the small of her back. A few bangs were loose and they framed her heart shaped face perfectly.

One look into those chocolate orbs and Naruto appeared in front of her in a silver flash and was already embracing her. The two looked into each others eyes with warm smiles and Naruto felt Haku grab a handful of his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was on her back pressing her bust against him. Naruto also noticed that Haku actually had to pull his head down to kiss him and only now just noticed how tall he was.

Since Hiragashi and Asuna were pretty tall people he never noticed but he now noticed He and Sasuke were about 6 inches taller than the girls and Haku was wearing a pair of Navy pumps that added 3 inches or so to her height. Naruto who wore Samurai sandals was the same height as Sasuke who wore the Shinobi sandals which added about 3 inches to height. After his little evaluation he continued his searing kiss with Haku.

Sasuke and Sakura were side by side smiling at the happy couple when Sasuke had an idea "Sakura-chan, do you wanna go get lunch or something?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Of course Sasuke-Kuuun how about we get some Dango before our fight. If you treat me nice I might just not sick my pythons on your balls". Sasuke gulped and Sakura smiled sweetly as the two walked off. Naruto and Haku were still making out and now Haku had her hands slipped under his muscle shirt and was feeling around his abs which were like steel. She moaned happily when Naruto cupped one of her plump but cheeks in his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Haku formed an Ice mirror behind Naruto and leaned forward making both of them fall through it. Naruto landed on his bed at home and Haku landed on top of him with a happy smile. Naruto and Haku continued to passionately make out a feel the others body. Both teens were still going at it but both were only in their undergarments.

Naruto was just about to take of Haku's bra when the door was kicked down and Yugao stormed in. Faster than any could see Haku was clothed again but her hair was messy. Naruto took his time and slowly clothed himself. "So Auntie Whats the problem". Yugao had an angry face as she knew what they were up to "You have 5 minutes to get to the Arena".

Yugao expected Naruto to freak out but he just continued to slowly cloth himself "Haku-chan could you get an Ice mirror set up?" Haku nodded and had a happy smile "Sure thing Naru-kun". Haku winked at Naruto and she giggled seeing his flushed expression.

Naruto finished by securing his blades sheath and Both him and Haku stepped through the Ice mirror leaving Yugao who just went back to the stadium via Shunshin. Naruto arrived in the fighters box just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura facing of in the arena. Most were confident that Sasuke would win easily but Anko had another agenda.

"Well Kakashi-kuuun, who's student do you think will win?" Anko whispered seductively to Kakashi who shuddered slightly before regaining his lazy composure. "Well I am confident in both of their abilities but seeing as Sasuke has no Poison nullifying Jutsu He may be hard pressed in this one".

Anko nodded happily that Kakashi was not picking favourites and was going by what he knew. Everyone's eyes went to the stadium at the announcement "BEGIN!". Sakura flashed through hand seals before exclaiming **Summoning Jutsu!** A massive Blue python that was about 50 feet long appeared under Sakura's feet and charged toward Sasuke who tapped a seal on his waist line and His sword appeared.

Sasuke unsheathed his blade as it crackled with lightning. He knew that summons could take some serious Damage and used Chakra to jump high in the air. Sasuke was high in the sky with his blade pointed toward the snake. Sasuke focused a lot of lightning Chakra into his bald and body before exclaiming **Sword Art: Heaven Bolt **Sasuke and his blade shot through the snake leaving a lightning trail that looked like a massive lightning bolt.

The snake poofed out of existence and Sasuke blocked several kunai with his blade also bisecting the snakes on them. Sasuke heard a shout of **Shadow Snake Hands **from the dust cloud and instinctively ran to the right as several vipers sprung out of the dust cloud. He continued to jump away and finally the vipers disappeared in puffs of smoke and he charged Sakura as the dust cloud subsided.

Sakura could barely see and she suddenly felt a strong presence charging toward her. She quickly jumped out of the way as Sasuke appeared with his leg extended for a round house kick. Sakura took this opportunity to slide underneath Sasuke's leg and aimed a kunai strike at his stomach. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and spun out of the way and aimed a straight kick at Sakura. She spun around and deflected the kick before coming in with a palm thrust that connected with Sasuke's chest. Their was not a lot of force behind it but it still knocked the wind out of him.

Sasuke stepped forward and locked eyes with Sakura, The pinkette looked into Sasuke's eyes and everything went blurry for a second and she felt a solid punch to her solar plexus before bringing her hands into the ram seal "KAI". Sakura broke the Genjutsu just as Sasuke was about to aim a kick to her left side. Sakura caught his leg and flipped over it she spun gracefully getting behind Sasuke and she decided on some fun. Sakura wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck and whispered into his ear "Sasuke-Kuuun I forgot to thank you for that wonderful date, Maybe we could continue it later in a more private setting...Preferably my bed" Sakura seductive tone sent shivers up Sasuke's spine and he lost focus for a second.

Sakura sent one of her vipers out of her sleeve, the snake bit into Sasuke's neck and he collapsed. Sakura was about to celebrate her victory when she felt cold seal against her skin and she then muttered "kai". The second layer of the Genjutsu dropped as Genma announced "The Winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura felt bad that she got got by that trap but she felt Sasuke's hot breath on her neck.

"You know, I heard everything you said in that genjutsu and I couldn't agree more". Sakura turned around and smiled cutely "Well sorry Sasuke-kun but you'll have to wait for that particular activity, Dinner tonight should suffice." Sakura pulled Sasuke's collar and he felt her soft pink lips smash against his. Sakura broke the kiss and walked f swaying her hips. Sasuke just stood their with a dumb smile on his lips.

Naruto appeared next to Sasuke and started to wave his hands in front of the Uchiha's face "Heelllllllloooooo Lover Boy, It's my turn to fight. GO somewhere!" Sasuke nodded dumbly and stumbled of to the fighters box.

Naruto and Neji were now facing each other in the arena, Genma raised his hand and announced "BEGIN!" Naruto disappeared in a silver flash and reappeared swinging at Neji, The Hyuuga deftly avoided Naruto's Swing and Countered with a palm thrust to the solar plexus. Naruto disappeared in a silver flash before than connected and stood across from the Hyuuga. Naruto flashed through Hand signs before calling out.

**Sword Art: Arena of the Strong, **a large barrier of Blue light formed around them and Naruto charged Neji with his swords drawn, Neji continued to narrowly avoid Naruto's vicious assault but he watched Naruto over extend a swing and aimed a Jyuuken strike at Naruto's arm. The attack connected but Naruto seemed fine. Naruto smirked at Neji before saying "Samurai used this for fair sword battles, it uses both of our chakra to nullify all chakra usage inside". Neji had a shocked expression and Naruto smirked. Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and aimed a stab at Neji's spine, The Hyuuga for some reason still had his Byakugan activated and wondered if their were flaws in the technique Naruto was using. Neji continued to dodge and occasionally deflect sword strikes using the leather bracers on his forearms.

Neji was running out of energy and was breathing heavy, Naruto had not let up on the assault one moment and Neji knew this was a battle were one small mistake could mean defeat. Neji was avoiding yet another vertical slash when his foot travelled an Inch to far due to the loose dirt. Naruto smirked and leg swept Neji and used his foot to slam to Hyuuga into the ground. Naruto held his blades crossed above Neji's Neck. The dome quickly dissipated and Genma saw the situation before speaking up "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki. We will have a short 10 minute break before the final battle."

Naruto sheathed both his blades and fell to a knee "Damn that took about a quarter of my reserves. He looked to Neji who was unconscious due to Chakra exhaustion. Naruto grinned and felt a slim pare of arms wrap around him from behind and Haku's bust pressed against his back. "Good Job not hurting him bad Naruto-kun". Haku praised before easily lifting her boyfriend unto her back. Haku stepped through an Ice mirror and appeared in the fighters box were Choji was going around with special snacks that replenished chakra quickly.

Haku showed Sakura a jutsu to transfer your chakra to another and both went to get their man back up to full strength. Sakura used about half of her reserves to fill up Sasuke while Haku needed Choji to help her fill up Naruto who simply said "Thanks Haku-chan I'm back to about three quarters now".

Everyone knew that Haku had massive reserves for a genin due to her ice-mirrors jutsu and were trying to wrap around how much chakra Naruto really had. Finally both men were up to full strength after a visit from Kakashi who filled Naruto all the way up to max. Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other with one sword drawn each, Naruto had morphed Black Fang to a Katana the same as Sasuke's blade. Genma raised his hand and announced "BEGIN!" Both boys focused chakra into their blades. Naruto's blades turned Pitch black with Chakra while Sasuke's began to crackle with electricity.

Both boys took of toward each other and began to parry blades. Naruto aimed a vertical slash at Sasuke who blocked and aimed a kick at Naruto's stomach. The blonde blocked the kick using the flat of hi blade that he still held in one hand. Everyone in the stadium noticed that Naruto didn't even seem fazed by the pressure from the kick. Sasuke the aimed a horizontal slash at Naruto who blocked with his blade still held in one hand. Naruto flashed through one handed seals and exclaimed **Sword Art: Heaven Blades. **

Six blades made of Black Chakra formed in the air above the two. Sasuke jumped back as the blades continued to follow him, Naruto knew that with only using one blade he was on even grounds with Sasuke so he decided to up the ante and drew his other blade. Naruto focused and both blades and the handles transformed. Naruto now had two silver gauntlets. they covered his hands and wrists and each had fournasty looking claws coming out of them.

The swords chasing Sasuke dispelled and he looked at Naruto and after seeing what Naruto held activated his sharingan. Sasuke sheathed his swords and flashed through ten hand seals **Double Lightning Blades **both of Sasuke's hands erupted in lightning and the Uchiha disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of Naruto. Silver chakra surrounded Naruto's claws and he began to block Sasuke's furious assault. While Sasuke had a speed advantage Naruto had a reach, power, and defence advantage. Naruto continued to deflect or block all of Sasuke's attacks. Soon Naruto decided to end this and when Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes turn silver with slitted pupils he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Naruto jumped back and the entire world turned black and white like ink. Naruto's disappeared as if he was never their, Sasuke felt Naruto's presence behind him and then ten slash marks forming a large X appeared on his chest. Naruto mumbled **Silver Fang: Shredding End **Sasuke dropped to the ground as the world regained colour. Naruto ran up to his friend as Genma announced "Winner Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki has won this years chuunin exams tournament!" As the crowd erupted in cheers Naruto arrived next to Sasuke with his swords in their sheaths. He bent down and saw Sasuke smirking.

"Hey Naruto, how was the Fight?"  
Naruto grinned before replying.  
"It was wild!" Naruto and Sasuke both laughed as Naruto handed Sasuke of to the medics. When Sasuke was in safe hands Naruto turned to the crowd and he had a wide grin on his face looking at the crowd. The Hokage looked down at the boy smiling and thought to himself 'Naruto, I am so proud of you'.


End file.
